To the beautiful you
by OldBearSoul
Summary: La guerra le dejo muchas cicatrices, y una de ellas, la mas grande, no era física. Snarry
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Domingo 9

—Al parecer hoy Harry tenía más hambre que nunca—dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlona. Su estómago estaba doliendo, pero se esforzó por aguantar —George, tenemos que estar pendientes de él, de momento nos hace tíos.

George revolvió el cabello de Harry al tiempo que reía. Eso solo lo hizo sentir peor.

—Dejen a Harry comer tranquilo—interrumpió Molly con el ceño fruncido y los puños apoyados en las caderas. —el pobre trabaja tanto que debe vivir muerto de hambre.

—Vaya que eso no se niega—George se acercó a su madre y levantando ambas manos asintió diligentemente— si ha comido más que todos nosotros juntos. Por lo menos espero que nos deje nombrar al bebé.

George la miró a los ojos directamente y Molly no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, "pero como buena madre que era", pensó ella, empujó a los gemelos hacia el patio, diciéndoles que dejaran de molestar.

Detrás de ella Hermione y Fleur si se habían reído con el comentario y Ron, que había pasado camino hacia el exterior, solo pudo lanzar un bufido.

Harry no dijo nada, solo miró su plato, suspiró silenciosamente y clavó su tenedor en el último pedazo de pastel que le quedaba; lo llevó a su boca y tragó casi sin masticar.

A decir verdad, quien le había llenado el plato había sido La señora Weasly, la cual él sabía no se iba a sentir feliz hasta verle terminar el último bocado, y él, para que ella no hiciera una escena acerca de sus malos hábitos alimenticios delante de todos los allí reunidos, tuvo que ceder y comer.

Pero después de comer un Bollo de Bath—como entrada, le había dicho sonriendo de oreja a oreja la señora Weasley—, dos platos de Lasaña, junto con la Ensalada especial de Fleur, y un gran pedazo de pastel de Calabaza, "tu preferido" le había dicho la señora Weasley, secundada por Hermione, se sentía que iba a explotar.

Pensó que debió negarse. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Por qué cuando puso un pie en la madriguera Molly casi había llorado al abrazarlo, ¿solo por eso? Por qué todos lo tenían cansado cada vez que le preguntaban: "¿estás bien?", ¿algo más? Porque fueron Molly y Arthur quienes le sirvieron personalmente mientras los demás podían servirse ellos mismos y tal vez, lo que tuvo más peso sobre él era que había demasiada gente para que, de negarse a comer, no hubiera una discusión sobre su salud.

Él fue el último en terminar.

Ni siquiera fue quien llevó su plato a la cocina.

—No te preocupes corazón, yo puedo encargarme de esto—le decía Molly agitando su mano. Y él, nuevamente, no se iba a negar.

Se disculpó vagamente para ir al baño y, al cerrar la puerta del segundo piso, colocarle un minúsculo hechizo de silencio y acercándose al inodoro, introdujo dos dedos en su garganta y vomitó.

Apoyó una de sus manos en la tapa del tanque y la otra en la pared cuando sintió que se iba a caer. A veces se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de serle desagradable ese acto, después de todo, ¿no lo realizaba muy seguido? Se suponía que las acciones repetitivas se convertían en hábitos, y los hábitos dejaban de pesarle al cuerpo.

El recordar todo lo que había ingerido le daba más nausea, y el pensamiento de que todavía le faltaba cenar en aquella casa acentuó aún más la situación, que ya era bastante mala. Él había dejado de comer. Y si lo hacía, era en porciones muy pequeñas. Pero la señora Weasley —y había que admitir que Arthur la apoyaba—quería hacerle comer lo que no podían ni veinte hombres juntos solo porque lo veía "demasiado delgado."

Hasta que no se sintió completamente vacío no dejó de producirse arcadas, y cuando logró dejar de vomitar se irguió lentamente, se acercó tambaleante al lavabo, se mojó la cara con abundante agua y se miró en el espejo.

Sí que estaba delgado…. Y demacrado…. Y pálido….y ojeroso.

Pero eso no era nada que un hechizo Glamure no pudiera arreglar. Lamentablemente el glamure dejaba de funcionar en las situaciones en que sus fuerzas decaían. Y vomitar debilitaba a las personas.

Además, tenía que ser muy débil. No podía pasarse cada día manteniendo un hechizo Glamure demasiado fuerte; no solo sería demasiado agotador y fácil de detectar sino que, si llegara a caérsele delante de alguien, la diferencia sería demasiado notoria. Por eso solo hacia cambios sutiles. Sus ojeras se notaban, pero no tan profundas como eran. Ocultaba lo suficiente su palidez para no parecer enfermo, así si alguien le preguntaba solo tenía que decir que no tomaba suficiente sol.

De su cara se encargaba el hechizo, del resto, su ropa.

Volvió a colocar el glamure rápidamente. Lo había utilizado tanto que se había vuelto una parte de él, algo sin lo que no podría seguir viviendo. Y en cierta forma era verdad.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando recomponerse del malestar, regulando su respiración.

—El baño está pintado de azul—comenzó a decir, poniendo en práctica el método que había desarrollado hacia algún tiempo. —Azul claro—continuo— tiene adornos rojos, y detalles dorados. Me gusta. Me siento cómodo en el….

Después de un rato decidió bajar.

Se había detenido un momento en el pasillo antes de llegar a la escalera para mirar "la foto."

"La foto" era de Ron cuando tenía 9 años. Al parecer le había hecho una broma a los gemelos, y ellos se habían vengado vistiéndolo de conejito, totalmente rosa, para luego tirarle una foto. Molly los había descubierto, pero al ver la foto le pareció demasiado tierno el mohín de su pequeño hijo tan graciosamente vestido, y había terminado enmarcándola para colgarla en medio del pasillo junto con otras menos graciosas.

Ron debió haberse quejado, y seguía quejándose cada vez que la veía, pero su madre siempre le decía que eran esos recuerdos tan tiernos los que las personas debían conservar.

Al llegar a la escalera se dio cuenta que el interior de la casa se sentía tranquilo. Al parecer ya todos habían salido a la parte trasera para jugar lo que sea que fueran a jugar. Esperaba que no fuera Quidditch, seguro iban a querer que jugara, y él no estaba de ánimos.

—Ey Harry, Llegue a pensar que te habías echado a dormir—la voz provenía de Sirius, luciendo bastante feliz, al pie de la escalera—o una mano, también. Nadie sabe.

Harry se obligó a sonreír. Volvió a sentirse mal.

— ¿Me están esperando?

Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo y balanceo su peso de un pie al otro.

—Quieren saber en qué equipo estarás.

Quidditch

—No voy a poder jugar.

Su padrino entrecerró los ojos. Él apresuró a explicarse.

—Tuve una misión ayer. Hubo un momento en el cual choque contra una pared, nada grave—levantó ambas manos y terminó de bajar la escalera—pero si quiero estar listo para cuando me vuelvan a llamar, no creo que deba maltratar mi espalda jugando contra los gemelos.

No era una completa mentira. Sí había tenido que acudir a una misión el día anterior, y sí que había chocado contra un muro, pero no se hizo más daño que un leve moretón que muy poco le dolía.

Su padrino lo contempló por un momento, buscando algo que al parecer no encontró. Él se sintió inquieto por el escaneo, eran demasiadas cosas las que escondía para no sentirse así.

— ¿Era muy fuerte?

Harry negó.

—Eran dos. Por eso me tomaron desprevenido. Pero solo bastaron tres hechizos para inmovilizarlos.

Sirius parecía complacido y se adelantó al patio para decirles a todos que Harry no jugaría. Este último sintió cierto alivio al poder quedarse solo y, por un momento, relajar su cara antes de salir.

Tenía razón, ya todos estaban afuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Lunes 10

Tuvo un ligero escalofrió cuando alcanzo el nivel de las mazmorras. Era casi como estar fuera bajo la nieve, nunca llegó a entender como los Slytherin podían vivir todo el ciclo escolar en ese lugar sin congelarse, y más en invierno. Suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Lo habían encomendado a una sencilla misión que no tardaría más de dos minutos en realizar, y gracias a McGonagall, quien lo había visto entrar al castillo, perdió más de veinte minutos entre galletas y té.

Una sonrisa de reproche y un "tenía mucho que no se dignaba a visitarnos, señor Potter" no le había dejado más alternativa.

Minerva había hecho grandes cambios en la oficina que antiguamente le pertenecía a Dumbledore, pero no había podido deshacerse del plato con caramelos de limón sobre el escritorio, ni pudo evitar el ofrecerle uno en cuanto entro en la oficina.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente al despacho de Snape. Observó la puerta con detenimiento; tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Snape, y no entendía por qué se sentía tan ansioso. Pensó que debería sentirse preocupado, después de todo se había retrasado a la hora acordada, de seguro su exprofesor estaría enojado por llegar tarde, y con justa razón. Prefirió tomar una buena bocanada de aire y tranquilizarse, se aseguró que el glamure estuviese bien y tocó.

…

Snape levantó la vista en cuanto escuchó que tocaban su puerta. Estaba haciendo unas anotaciones sobre modificaciones a una poción que tenía que hacer para la enfermería del colegio. Pensó acertadamente que sería el Auror que le habían asignado.

Aun con el Señor Tenebroso muerto, había muchos mortifagos de los cuales preocuparse y cuidarse. Muchos ya habían demostrado que eran capaces de dar la vida por vengar la muerte de su señor. Snape estaba cooperando creando y modificando ciertas pociones. Específicamente él estaba trabajando en una modificación de la poción matalobos, a la vez que abastecía al Ministerio. Luego de la muerte de Voldemort, y gracias al esfuerzo de muchos, el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas se había transformado bastante. Pero no fue hasta que Hermione fue colocada como la encargada, que dio el cambio que realmente necesitaba el mundo Mágico. Ahora era un departamento que no solo regulaba, sino que ayudaba a todas las criaturas. En el caso de los hombres lobo, les facilitaba el obtener la poción. Y Severus era el encargado de abastecerlos, además de que estaba trabajando de a ratos en ella, intentando mejorarla. Y otros estaban ayudando en diferentes pociones. Al principio venia un simple mensajero que recogía la lista de lo que necesitaba, la llevaba al Ministerio, le traía lo que había solicitado, y cuando la poción estaba lista, se la llevaba.

Pero un grupo de mortifagos decidió que las criaturas mágicas, como su señor decía, eran una escoria, y no tenían derecho a lo que se les estaba dando.

Atacaron todos los encargos que pudieron. Incluyendo el almacén del Ministerio donde las guardaban, además de las casas de los pocionistas que colaboraban. Snape, al estar en el colegio, corrió con suerte de no ser atacado. Hogwarts estaba demasiado protegida para que los mortifagos intentaran atacarlo. El Ministerio tuvo que tomar fuertes medidas de seguridad. Incluyendo el reemplazar a los mensajeros por Aurores. Los pedidos y encargos se hacían a razón de un mes, por lo que no les quitaría mucho tiempo de su trabajo, y de esta forma el transporte seria más seguro. Así que, como antes lo hacía con el mensajero, veía a un Auror tres veces por mes. El cual recogía la información de lo que necesitaba, le traía los ingredientes y se llevaba las pociones.

El Auror que le había tocado a Severus siempre llegaba con minutos de retraso, lo que obviamente le hacía enojar. Y ese día no sería diferente. Así que cuando abrió la puerta, tenía una de sus miradas más furiosas y estaba dispuesto a gritarle al incompetente Auror por su impuntualidad.

Hasta que vio que era Harry.

—Potter

Harry solo pudo asentir mientras se balanceaba de un pie a otro. No era la pose que un Auror debería tener, pero hacia mucho que él y Snape habían adquirido algo de confianza. Severus tuvo que recordar respirar, hacia algunos meses que no veía a Harry. No que dejara de pensarlo. Pero nada se comparaba a la realidad, y menos cuando portaba su uniforme. Aun cuando no le agradaba el peligroso trabajo del menor, no se podía negar que el uniforme le quedaba demasiado bien. Notaba que había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, estaba más delgado, y con unas considerables ojeras, pero lo atribuyó a la carga de trabajo que debía de tener el departamento de Aurores con los constantes ataques de mortifagos que últimamente iban en aumento. También traía el pelo más corto y bien peinado. Pensó fugazmente que se veía mucho mejor cuando andaba despeinado.

Tardó casi una eternidad en darse cuenta que Harry le había hecho una pregunta, y tardó otra eternidad en entender que le había preguntado sencillamente "como se encuentra?".

No supo cómo responder a eso, en verdad se sentía fuera de lugar. Su cerebro se había desconectado en menos de un segundo al verlo tan de improviso. Era como si su mente solo pudiera concentrarse en reconocer cada detalle del Auror, y grabarse cada centímetro de su rostro, y cada cambio descubierto, para poder recordarle a gusto por si no volvía a verlo en varios meses más. Pero se enfoco rápidamente en contestar algo y no parecer tan idiota.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?— se golpeó mentalmente luego de decir eso, incluso por poco se golpea la frente contra la puerta, Potter pensaría que su presencia no era bienvenida, cuando era todo lo contrario.

Pero para su suerte, Harry pareció tomárselo bien.

—Un poco tosco, ¿eh Snape?—dijo mientras hacia una especie de sonrisa. Snape se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Pensé que estaría atrapando a los malos y firmando autógrafos ¿no es usted el Auror Maravilla?—no había comenzado de la mejor manera, pero se esforzó para no volver a parecer un idiota, (o por lo menos no tan idiota) mientras durara la visita del Auror.

Harry se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Severus cerraba la puerta tras de sí. El más joven permaneció callado por un momento, observando sin disimular el lugar donde se encontraba. La última vez que estuvo en aquel despacho fue la noche antes de la última batalla. Había descubierto que Severus era un espía para Dumbledore la misma noche que tuvo que matarlo, y en ese momento fue el único apoyo que Severus tenía. Fue una odisea evitar que mandaran al hombre a Azkaban luego de la guerra, pero Harry luchó hasta el último minuto, incluso duró dos meses peleado con Sirius, quien no quería aceptar la inocencia del pocionista. Pero Harry se mantuvo firme.

—Vengo a buscar la lista de lo que necesita para las pociones.

Severus seguía recargado contra la puerta mientras Harry tomaba una silla de las que estaban frente a su escritorio, para girarla y sentarse.

— ¿Y qué hay del Auror asignado? Albert, Alfred…

—Angus. — Harry sonrió ante eso— Tuvo un accidente en su última misión, se lastimó la rodilla y no podrá caminar en algunos días. Creo que se encargara del papeleo mientras tanto. Así que me asignaron a usted. Tendrá que soportar mi presencia tres veces al mes.

La sonrisa de Harry fue bastante amplia y sincera. Y Severus no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz ante la noticia.

— ¿Sera algo temporal?— en verdad rogaba por qué no fuera temporal. Pero intentó poner su cara más neutra mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros al tiempo que giraba la silla, cuando el otro se sentó tras el escritorio. Severus pensó que debería ofrecerle té y algo de comer.

—Solo té, gracias. Y sobre lo otro, supongo que no. Lo más probable es que a él le asignen a otra persona. A menos que usted pida que lo vuelvan a encargar, tal vez se podría…

— ¡No!—le interrumpió Severus demasiado alto para su gusto. Carraspeó un poco, y se sirvió algo de té cuando un elfo apareció con la bandeja—no me malentienda Potter, el señor Adam…

—Angus

—Angus—se corrigió Snape, verdaderamente no le interesaba aprenderse el nombre del estúpido Auror— el señor Angus era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Preferiría que este cambio se mantenga.

—Ósea que me prefiere a mí— dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente detrás de su taza.

Severus se pensó por un momento lo que podría decir. Muchas cosas llegaron a su cabeza, pero se conformó con decir una verdad a medias: —Usted es más soportable.

Harry volvió a sonreír ante el comentario. Tantos meses sin ver al pocionista le hicieron olvidar lo tranquilo que se sentía cuando estaba en su compañía. Severus habría querido quedarse toda la tarde en compañía del Auror, pero el chico tenía que irse. Además de que le contó todo el tiempo que lo retuvo McGonagall, y que probablemente su superior le diría algo por la clara tardanza. Mientras buscaba la lista que tenía preparada en uno de sus cajones, Snape notó que la bebida de Harry estaba casi intacta, pero el muchacho se escudó diciendo que había tenido suficiente con lo que había comido en el despacho de Minerva. Snape tomó nota mental de que tal vez el té era muy amargo para el gusto del otro, y que mejor podría ofrecerle al Auror un café de los que tanto le gustaban.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 **

Cuando Harry llegó finalmente a su departamento, se sentía inmensamente agotado. Por supuesto que Mark, su superior, le reclamó por la tardanza de casi una hora en la pequeña misión de ir a buscar una lista que solo le tomaría minutos. Aunque en verdad no le reclamó mucho, y más bien se compadeció que le tocara el hostil de Severus Snape, y más después de la felicidad que desbordaba Angus de ya no estar encargado del hombre. Antes de eso había tenido que ir a una pequeña comunidad rastreando la supuesta aparición de mortifagos. Tuvo que mantenerse oculto de Ron durante casi dos horas para que no le pidiera acompañarlo a comer, y evitar que dos de sus compañeros se pelearan por una simple niñería.

Pero por lo menos, ya podría descansar.

Entro a su departamento, sintiendo una vez más lo mucho que extrañaba Privet Drive. Pero aquella casa era una de las cosas que Voldemort se había encargado de destruir antes de su muerte. Se dirigió al baño con rapidez, sintiéndose demasiado lleno para comer. Había aguantado bastante, pero ahora que ya podía relajarse, y dejando caer el glamure, sintió el verdadero peso de lo que había consumido en la oficina de McGonagall, y le entraron unas ganas de vomitar bastante fuertes. En su estomago no quedaría mucho que devolver, pero a su cerebro llegó el olor de las galletas, y volvió a saborear el dulce del té, y el recordar que lo había ingerido le produjo arcadas. Solo cuando sintió que podía ponerse de pie, y que su estomago ya no podía devolver mas nada, decidió meterse en la ducha.

Cuando salió poco tiempo después, se quedo observando su cuerpo desnudo en el único espejo que tenia. Había roto todos sus espejos hacia unos años en un impulso de desesperación. Cuando salió de Hogwarts, Molly y Arthur le ofrecieron quedarse con ellos hasta que terminara su entrenamiento como Auror, pero él se negó rotundamente, alegando todas las excusas posibles. Pero nunca dijo que no podía vivir con ellos por temor. Temor a que descubrieran lo que sucedía. Había comprado ese pequeño departamento, con preferencia a una casa, porque no tenía Red Flu, y de esta forma se evitaba las visitas.

Odiaba verse en los espejos. Y más cuando no tenía el glamure. Era todo un adefesio, ciertamente como decía su tío. Así que decidió resolverlo rompiendo cada espejo que pudiera encontrar.

Dos años luego de mudarse, encontró a Cedric. O tal vez fuese al revés. Lo cierto era que por una vez, desde que estaba en Hogwarts y todo su infierno había comenzado, quería que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estaba tan feliz como decía. Pero el primer día que se acostó con Diggory se dio cuenta que era correcto todo lo que hacía. A Cedric le encantaba su rostro con el glamure, y la sensación de su cuerpo a través de la ropa. Pero el no usaba el glamure para cubrir su cuerpo, no creyó que al otro le importara tanto, incluso pensó que podría dejar caer el glamure de su rostro si Cedric quería. Pero en cuanto el otro vio su cuerpo desnudo, se alejó como si Harry quemara.

Cicatrices. Feas y horrorosas cicatrices fue lo único que Voldemort le dejó. Tanto en el alma, como en el cuerpo. En especial una enorme que cruzaba su torso en una curva, que iba desde la parte inferior de su clavícula izquierda, hasta la punta de su esternón. Había sido hecha con magia oscura, y no hubo forma de que cicatrizara de buena manera.

Tuvo que rogarle a Cedric que no se fuera, que lo perdonara. Le enseñó que podía hacer un hechizo glamure que cubriera las cicatrices, o que podría ponerse una camiseta. Cedric aceptó, y pasaron su primera noche.

Ya tenían tres años juntos y Harry nunca le dijo que también usaba un Glamure para su rostro.

Cedric no se había dado cuenta de las mentiras de Harry. Tal vez porque no le importaban demasiado. Sabía que Potter no comía, pero eso no era de su incumbencia. El que a veces vomitara podía deberse a que no comía lo correcto, y no iba a levantarse a media noche a socorrer a Potter porque este no supiera comer.

Cedric solo se dio cuenta que Harry no tenia espejos, y le hizo comprar uno de cuerpo completo para instalarlo en el baño.

Pensó en el Hufflepuff. Para cuando su relación inició, Harry comía considerablemente poco, pero le gustaban mucho los dulces todavía. Hasta que Cedric lo vio comerse una barra de chocolate, y torciendo el gesto le había dicho: "además de las cicatrices, tendrás que esconder tu futura obesidad". Y se dio cuenta que el tejón tenía razón. Ya la comida le daba nauseas. Así que prefería concentrase en comer mínimas porciones. Y principalmente, nada de azúcar. Todo lo que comiera fuera de sus normas, le producía arcadas.

Su novio no llegó esa noche. A veces se pasaba días sin verlo. Pero Diggory tenía un importante trabajo en la editorial de una revista, el mismo Harry le había conseguido ese puesto. Era obvio que no tendría tiempo para perderlo con el…

Se colocó un pijama de mangas largas y se encaminó rumbo al balcón. Siendo un decimo sexto piso, la vista era muy hermosa. Y más de noche, cuando abajo todo era puntos de colores que se movían entre sí. Sintió la brisa acariciar su rostro. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que se apoyaba de la baranda. Era una de las mejores sensaciones.

Un aleteo lo sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¿Una lechuza a esta hora?

Acarició la lechuza sin reconocerla. El animal no quiso darle la carta antes de que el buscara algo en la cocina que pudiera comer. Ya con la carta en la mano se dio cuenta que el remitente era Remus. Entró en la sala para sentarse a leer la carta. La lechuza no se había ido, así que debía mandar una respuesta con ella.

_Harry_

_Espero que estuvieras despierto y no hayas sido despertado por Laurie, la nueva lechuza de Sirius. Pensé que él te había mandado una carta temprano, pero resulta que se le olvidó (como siempre). Es casi imposible encontrarte en el Ministerio, así que era necesario decirlo escrito. Por fin hemos desempacado las cajas, así que oficialmente estas invitado a nuestra nueva casa, aunque ya la hayas visto. Sé que tienes dos horas para almorzar, así que te estaremos esperando con la comida lista en la mesa. Sirius esta mas que emocionado, debo decir. Y ni que hablar de Teddy. No intentes traer nada de regalo. _

_Remus Lupin_

Dio un largo suspiro visualizando sus opciones. Realmente no tenía escapatoria, y en verdad tenía muchas ganas de ver a Remus, el licántropo no había podido ir a la casa de los Weasleys el día anterior. Y últimamente estaba más apegado a su padrino. Después de la vez en el ministerio en que Bellatrix casi mata a Black, el se sentía mucho más unido con él. Y sin saber porque, había estado reviviendo en sueños ciertos momentos terribles de la guerra; a veces hasta se despertaba llorando, creyendo que Sirius había muerto.

Hizo cuentas de que solo tendría que evitar comer por esa noche, y no desayunar mañana. Eso haría que pudiera resistir la gran montaña de comida que Remus cocinara.

Sonrió al pensar en Remus cocinándole a su padrino. Luego de la muerte de Tonks en la pelea contra Voldemort, Sirius había decidido apoyar a Remus con el cuidado de Teddy. Aunque Sirius supiera menos de bebés de lo que sabía el licántropo. Pero era innegable que su ayuda en las noches de luna llena era indispensable. Hasta ahora ellos solo eran amigos que compartían la casa, la crianza de Teddy y muchos años juntos. Pero Sirius ya no hablaba de sus conquistas, o mejor dicho, ya no hablaba de mujeres. Y era muy notorio que cuando ambos estaban cerca, se veían inmensamente felices. Más de lo que Harry nunca los vio. Se pregunto si así se vería el cuando estaba junto a Cedric….

La lechuza picoteó su mano para sacarlo de su ensoñación, Laurie se veía impaciente por regresar a su hogar. Así que garabateó una respuesta afirmativa en la misma carta y la ató a la pata de Laurie. Se asomó por el balcón cuando ella salió volando, y volvió a sentir la misma calma que sentía cada vez que se recostaba sobre la baranda y la brisa acariciaba su rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Miércoles 12.

Llevaba desde el sábado sin ver a Cedric, el tejón le había dejado una carta el martes en la noche cuando al parecer fue a su departamento antes de que el llegara.

"Solo vine a recoger unas cosas, ¿has visto mi corbata gris? Intentare venir mañana a cenar, si logro desocuparme"

Levantó su vista de los reportes que organizaba, ese día por suerte no había tenido trabajo de campo; y aunque lo prefería mil veces antes que hacer aburrido papeleo, últimamente se estaba sintiendo más cansado de lo usual.

—Auror Potter

Se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Trist. El era un chico bastante joven y lindo, que le recordaba mucho a Luna Lovegood en versión masculina. Trabajaba como ayudante para el departamento de Aurores. Trist le sonrió en cuanto vio que tenía su atención.

—Te he dicho que puedes llamarme Harry.

Trist asintió mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de su oreja.

—El pedido para Severus Snape acaba de llegar.

Harry se estiró bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Se había pasado un día completo sentado llenando papeles que no parecían acabar. La idea de mover un poco las piernas e ir a hablar con Snape no le parecía nada mal. Y más porque hablar con Snape era algo que le gustaba mucho…

— ¿Es verdad lo que dice el Auror Angus?—preguntó el chico al tiempo que se recargaba un poco del escritorio de Harry.

—McFly dice muchas cosas.

Trist pareció darle la razón con una sonrisa. Harry notó que el muchacho sonreía bastante.

—Que Severus Snape es, según sus palabras, un completo bastardo.

—McFly dice muchas cosas, y muchas son absurdas. —Frunció el ceño y anotó en su mente hablar seriamente con McFly— Créeme que Snape es un gran hombre. — se encogió de hombros a la vez que agregaba: — solo es algo difícil de tratar.

—Puedo acompañarte a buscar el pedido— dijo Trist volviendo a sonreír—no estoy haciendo nada importante.

Harry no pudo decirle que no. Cuando entraron al ascensor él se agarro fuertemente del brazo del Auror.

— ¿Aun te da miedo el ascensor?

—Disculpa—respondió, aun sin soltarse de su brazo, y no lo hizo tampoco cuando empezaron a caminar fuera del ascensor. — ¿Traerás a tu novio para la cena de navidad?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?—el otro notó que Harry se había puesto algo rígido bajo su abrazo— Aun falta mucho para eso.

—Supongo que curiosidad. Nunca lo has traído.

—Él está muy ocupado por esas fechas.

—Me imagino que debe ser alguien muy genial. Y afortunado. Es un chico muy afortunado al tener a alguien como tú.

Harry no dijo nada, y Trist se dio cuenta que lo había incomodado. Se mordió la lengua con pesar. Siempre decía algo indebido que arruinaba lo que intentaba decir. Entendió que no fue la mejor manera de comenzar a coquetear con el Auror, pero por ahora lo mejor sería hacer silencio y por lo menos disfrutar de su cercanía.

…

Potter entró a la oficina de Snape cargando lo que el profesor había pedido. Esta vez el profesor ya había hablado con los elfos domésticos acerca de lo que debían servirle.

Era natural que debiera revisar lo que le habían traído y dar el visto bueno antes de que Harry se fuera. Cuando era Angus el encargado de ir, incluso con el mensajero de antes del ataque, el se limitaba a revisar superficialmente con una rápida mirada y decir que todo estaba correcto y que lo dejaran en paz. Pero no con Harry.

Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de revisar cada frasco minuciosamente al tiempo que el Auror lo veía con expresión divertida. Para Snape no pasó desapercibido que Harry solo tomó un ligero sorbo de su bebida una vez, y luego la dejó a un lado. Pensaba haber acertado con el café que al otro le gustaba.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que cuando Angus era el que estaba encargado de él, siempre regresaba pronto al ministerio, y lo escuchaba decir que era una suerte que Snape no se tomara mucho tiempo para revisar el envío. Pero no quería que el pocionista se cohibiera ante ese comentario, y realmente estaba disfrutando aquel momento. Desde antes de la batalla final había descubierto que Severus no era el mortifago fiel a Voldemort que todos pensaban. Ni tampoco el horrible ser humano que pretendía aparentar. Harry descubrió en él un hombre valiente, increíblemente inteligente, y cuya compañía por alguna razón, siempre le hacía sentir bien. Lamentablemente eran pocas las veces que podía ver al hombre, y más aunado al aumento de las amenazas de los mortifagos. Por lo menos lo veía siempre en las fiestas de navidad en la casa de los Weasley, donde nadie podía dejar de asistir. Y antes de comenzar su relación con Cedric, y cuando estaba en el primer año de esta, visitaba una cafetería Muggle con cierta regularidad. Fue una verdadera sorpresa haberse encontrado un día con Severus, y en verdad le agradaba encontrarlo sentado en la mesa del rincón los días que él iba. Pero de pronto dejo de ir, Después de que Cedric le abriera los ojos acerca de su peso. Nunca le preguntó a Severus si seguía visitando el pequeño local, y el maestro tampoco le había cuestionado el que dejara de ir. Añoraba mucho esos momentos en verdad.

Rió cuando Snape hizo un comentario despectivo sobre sus compañeros Aurores y pensó que si Mark intentaba regañarlo por la tardanza, le diría que Snape lo había retenido revisando todo. Cosa que no era mentira.

Aunque no podría decirle que aun cuando Snape había terminado de revisar todo, siguió hablando con el sin importarle que ya llevaba casi una hora dentro del despacho del otro. De todas formas Snape ya había acabado con sus clases, y no parecía muy ansioso por ir a cenar al gran comedor con los demás. Harry había avanzado bastante con sus registros, y pensó por primera vez desde que fue asignado como Auror, que podría faltar a lo que quedaba de su horario.

— ¿En serio lo has escuchado?

—Usted comentó una vez el nombre del grupo. Me interese y lo busqué.

—No recuerdo haber comentado eso.

Harry apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, intentando recordar.

—Si mal no recuerdo, fue el último día que nos vimos en la cafetería.

—Ya…—alargó la silaba más de lo que habría querido. El encontrar a Harry en la misma cafetería no había sido para nada accidental, y tuvo que armarse de mucho valor y paciencia para poder "disfrutar" de aquel espanto. Se extrañó el primer sábado en la tarde, cuando el Auror no fue como acostumbraba, pero siguió yendo cada día durante varias semanas seguidas, por si habría preferido ir otro día de la semana, pero nunca volvió. Y pensó que tal vez tenía mejores cosas que hacer con Diggory. — ¿Y qué opina al Auror Maravilla?

—Que usted no tiene tan mal gusto para la música.

Snape chasqueó la lengua y lo miró divertido. Hora y media, tal vez más, duró Snape enseñándole al Auror lo que era el buen gusto musical. Y sin poderlo evitar, la mayoría de las canciones que le mostraba era una descarada declaración de sus sentimientos. Y más, que antes de que Harry tuviera que marcharse, hizo que escuchara una de sus favoritas, la que más le hacía recordar al Auror de ojos esmeraldas.

Y Harry se sintió extraño cuando por un corto momento, deseó que Snape le dedicara la canción…

_Your lips, my lips, apocalypse…_

…

Cuando salió del despacho de Snape analizó que lo mejor era ir directo a su departamento, y esperar a la mañana siguiente para escuchar los reclamos de Mark. El departamento estaba a oscuras cuando llego, así que supuso que Cedric aun no llegaba de trabajar. Se preguntó si Diggory quería que él le cocinara. En algunas ocasiones Harry le preparaba el desayuno, o la cena, pero a veces el tejón prefería salir a comer algo a algún restaurante, sin importar lo que Harry cocinara para él. Se cambio por algo mas cómodo y decidió prepararle algo a su novio. Después de tantos días sin verse era lo más lógico recibirlo de una forma agradable.

Cedric llegó cuando la cena estaba casi lista, y Harry sonrió cuando lo vio atravesar la puerta. No pudo controlar el impulso de ir hacia él y darle un beso de bienvenida.

— ¿Puedes dejar eso para después? Estoy algo cansado. —Vio como Potter se mordía el labio inferior y caminó hasta desplomarse en el mueble— el sábado hay una fiesta en la oficina. Pasare por ti a eso de las nueve.

Harry apagó la estufa y se dispuso a servir la cena. Diggory parecía cansado y de mal humor, tal vez algo de comida le haría sentir mejor— ¿Este sábado? Íbamos a cenar en la casa de Hermione, te lo dije hace como dos semanas y…

Escuchó cuando el otro gruñó mientras le daba un golpe a la mesita de centro.

—Siempre cenamos con ellos.

—Las últimas veces no has ido y….

Cedric lo interrumpió con un bufido. En verdad que quería llevar a su novio a cenar a casa de sus amigos, el tejón había faltado a las tres últimas invitaciones, incluso falto a la comida del domingo en casa de Molly y Arthur. Hermione le había preguntado sutilmente si tenían alguna clase de problemas, pero Harry le había recalcado fervientemente que no, que su novio solo tenía demasiado trabajo. Quería evitar que su amiga le hiciera más preguntas y cuestionamientos innecesarios.

—Ellos son tus amigos, ¿bien? Tú puedes ir solo, pero estas son personas de mi trabajo, y se supone que debo ir con mi pareja.

—Pero…

Quiso replicarle que él nunca había querido asistir a las fiestas de navidad en el ministerio, pero Cedric ya se veía algo alterado, así que solo opto por acercarle una bandeja y sentarse a su lado con un plato en la mano.

—Vamos… me estarías ayudando a conseguir un ascenso

No pudo replicar ante ese argumento. Asintió mientras sumergía la cuchara en su puré de papas y se llevaba una cucharada a la boca. Temió que a su pareja no le gustara lo que había preparado, pero lo vio comer sin dedicarle más palabras. Por su parte, no pudo comer más después de la tercera cucharada.

—Te echaste bastante—dijo Cedric al tiempo que reía.

—Yo… había decidido no comer más de todas formas— replicó al tiempo que agachaba la mirada.

—Ya. Eso es bueno, sabes que tiendes a engordar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Viernes 15

Snape dejó a un lado el examen que estaba corrigiendo, o mejor dicho, que intentaba corregir. Tres veces lo había intentado. Lo corregía, lo revisaba, y se daba cuenta que había cometido errores al calificar, y volvía a hacer lo mismo.

Estaba frustrado y enojado a partes iguales.

No podía dejar de pensar en Harry, en su risa, en sus hermosos ojos y en la forma tan hermosa en la que acomodaba sus lentes empujándolos por el puente de su nariz…

Bufó de frustración cuando se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, y con ambas manos tomó su cabeza, encerrando mechones de su cabello entre los puños. Eran las diez de la noche. Las diez y quince para ser más exactos. Pensó que tal vez era momento de tomar un descanso, podría levantarse temprano en la mañana y terminar de corregir, pero por ahora su mente estaba bloqueada en Harry. Aun con su cabeza entre sus manos se preguntó que estaría haciendo a esa hora. Lo más posible es que ya estaba en su casa, descansando de un agotador día trabajando como Auror. Se imaginó el momento en que Potter entraría cansado con su uniforme, y Severus tuvo el deseo de saber que se sentiría recibirlo con un beso. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

_Cedric si sabe lo que es recibirlo con un beso_

Ese pensamiento, ese maldito pensamiento dañó en un segundo su momentáneo buen humor. En verdad Cedric si sabría lo que era recibir al Auror con un beso, cenar juntos y dormir con el…

_En cada uno de los sentidos…._

De un solo movimiento, Severus tiró los papeles al suelo. La idea de Cedric siendo el afortunado de tocar a Harry, su Harry, le calaba tan profundo que no lo soportaba.

_No deberías pensar que es tu Harry, después de todo, es "el" Harry de Cedric_

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, intentando sacar esa imagen de su mente. Ahora, más que frustrado, estaba enojado, muy enojado. Se encontraba furioso consigo mismo, con el "maldito suertudo de Cedric", con cada maldita persona que estuviera feliz en aquel momento, y con su maldita suerte. Se frotó la cara fuertemente intentando despejar sus pensamientos. Se levantó bruscamente con una idea en la cabeza. Tal vez también debería enojarse con Harry ¿no era el culpable principal de su estado? No se molestó en organizar el desastre que había hecho, no había tiempo, lo haría después. Salió rápidamente sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de decirle a Harry que él era el culpable y que estaba muy enojado con él; y no se daba cuenta que era una estúpida forma de volver a verlo, que en verdad era lo único que deseaba. 

…

Harry llego a la casa agotado. La misión había sido bastante complicada. Habían unos niños de por medio, y tuvo que estar más concentrado que nunca para que no salieran lastimados. Afortunadamente la amenaza había sido contenida y los menores puestos en buenas manos. Al entrar a su departamento se dio cuenta que Cedric no había llegado, y suspiró porque tal vez no iba a ir esa noche.

Tenía bastante hambre, incluso su estómago estaba rugiendo para que lo notara aún más. Pero él estaba cansado, y no tenía ganas de comer.

Se dirigió lentamente a su habitación dejando que el glamure se desvaneciera. No lo necesitaba estando solo. Pensó que una ducha e ir a la cama eran lo único que necesitaba.

Mientras se dirigía al baño no pudo evitar pensar en la canción que había escuchado junto a Severus. Era extraño, pero recordar ese momento le hacía sentir un poco mejor.

—When you're all alone, I will reach for you…

Comenzó a tararearla varias veces, en verdad era una hermosa canción. Cuando salió de la ducha alcanzó a ponerse unos calzoncillos holgados. Pensó en donde habría podido dejar su pijama cuando un mareo le hizo detenerse por completo. No había sido fuerte, pero estaba aumentando en intensidad. Se acercó lentamente hacia la cama, y se sentó esperando que cediera pronto. Comenzó a sentirse peor, aun estando sentado sentía que iba a caerse. Tuvo que tumbarse en la cama, de esa forma era más soportable y por suerte para él, el mareo desapareció en poco tiempo. Se arrastró por la cama hasta meterse debajo de las sabanas, estaba sudado, tiritando de frio, y tal vez si dormía, amanecería como nuevo y sin recuerdos del suceso.

Quince minutos después aun no podía dormirse, pero por lo menos no había vuelto a tener mareos, solo se sentía muy fatigado. Tirado en la cama, mirando el techo, pensó por un momento que le habría gustado tener a alguien que le diera, por lo menos, un abrazo en aquel momento del mareo, o que acariciara su cabello. Pero rápidamente desechó la idea.

_Las personas tienen cosas más importantes que estar consolando perdedores._

Escuchó un ruido proveniente de fuera de su habitación, parecía que era la puerta de entrada, pero las alarmas no se habían activado, así que lo más probable es que fuera Cedric, él tenía una copia de la llave.

Colocó el glamure de su cara en un segundo antes de que su novio entrara en la habitación.

Cedric entro en la habitación un minuto después, iluminando el cuarto en el proceso. Ni siquiera lo miró antes de dirigirse al baño. Mientras escuchaba el agua caer Harry pensaba que tal vez había tenido un día pesado.

Diggory salió del baño y se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro.

— ¿Mi camisa blanca está aquí? No la encuentro en mi casa.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Siempre se preguntaba cuando Cedric consideraría aquel departamento como su casa.

—Creo que la vi en el armario.

Mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, mientras miraba a Cedric como quien espera que algo suceda. El otro lo miró de repente y de un solo movimiento tenia a Diggory encima de él, con una sonrisa ladina.

—Cedric yo…

—Oh por favor— dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco— no me vengas a decir que te sientes cansado, es tu maldita excusa siempre. Pareces una miserable mujercita.

Harry desvió la vista ante la mirada furiosa de su pareja.

—Yo… no…

—Eso es lo que quiero escuchar

Sin esperar respuesta Cedric se apoderó de sus labios. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba bastante demandante. Demasiado tal vez. Por un momento le pareció extraño el olor que desprendía de Diggory, no era su perfume habitual. Era suave, demasiado suave para ser de él. Casi, por muy poco margen, parecía perfume de mujer. Se obligó a no pensar cuando sintió que el otro comenzaba a bajar la sabana. Realmente estaba muy agotado, pero quería que su pareja estuviera feliz. Solo era cuestión de soportar un poco más y quizás disfrutar…

— ¡Mierda!

Escuchó que Cedric gritaba al separarse de él.

¡Maldición! Así no puedo— dijo Cedric mientras se separaba de él bruscamente. — Ponte una camisa o algo, maldita sea, ¿Qué te he dicho de andar así?

—Lo siento— respondió Harry al tiempo que cubría su torso con las sabanas.

Había visto la cicatriz de su torso.

Con el dedo índice y el pulgar Cedric hizo presión en el puente de su nariz.

—Iré a buscar algo para comer.

— ¿Quieres que te cocine?— pronuncio Harry, aun no se atrevía a moverse y se aseguraba de que su pecho no pudiera verse.

—No, quiero salir. Solo. — acentuó, y se levantó de la cama para recomponer su ropa apenas desabrochada.

Harry no dijo nada mientras lo veía salir de la habitación, ni se dio cuenta de cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Las personas siempre argumentaban que llorar era bueno y "liberaba" el alma. Sin embargo, él se sentía peor cada vez que lo hacía.

Se sentía estúpido, ¿cómo se le había olvidado la parte superior del pijama?

El silencio de la habitación era solo interrumpido por sus irregulares hipidos. Había llorado por unos veinticinco minutos cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta principal.

_¿Sera Cedric?_

En ocasiones olvidaba las llaves, y las puertas estaban hechizadas para que solo él pudiera abrirlas con magia.

Salió de entre las sabanas con rapidez, tenía que buscar algo para cubrirse antes de poder abrirle a Diggory. Tomo una camisa gris, de las de su uniforme de Auror, y corrió hacia la puerta, asegurándose de ocultar la evidencia de su llanto ya que a su novio no le gustaba verle llorar.

— ¿Olvidaste las llaves?— hizo un silencio inmediato al darse cuenta que era Snape.

—Potter— Snape abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Harry le había abierto la puerta con tan solo una camisa mal abotonada y… ropa interior ¿Podía verse más sexy?

— ¿Profesor Snape?— dijo dudoso, el otro lo miraba de forma extraña— ¿Sucede algo?

Snape pareció dudar de lo que iba a decir, después de todo no tenía ninguna excusa válida para estar ahí a media noche. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que no podía concentrase ni conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en sus ojos verdes? O ¿Qué la idea de que estuviera haciendo "cosas" con Diggory lo estaba volviendo loco? Estaba totalmente perdido.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Viernes 15

Severus solo había ido al departamento de Harry el día que este lo compró, para ayudarle a colocar las barreras de protección por petición del mismo Griffindor. Pero nunca lo había vuelto a visitar.

El maestro de pociones se excusó por su visita a aquellas altas horas diciendo que debía decirle algo importante, y de lo que se había percatado hacía pocos minutos antes cuando estaba en su despacho. Snape solo alcanzó a decir que se le había olvidado un ingrediente esencial que ya no tenia, y que se le había pasado por alto porque era algo experimental, para mejorar la poción matalobos. Por supuesto era un engaño, pero Harry no mencionó el hecho de que no se creía por completo la historia de que al recto Severus se le olvidara algo tan importante, solo le sonrió y le invitó a pasar un rato.

—No quiero interrumpir su noche— dijo al tiempo que entraba a paso firme hacia la sala sin esperar que el otro dijera nada.

—No estaba haciendo nada—Snape vio como Harry se encogía de hombros y dedujo que estaba solo— ¿puedo ofrecerle algo? Podría prepararle algo de comer si tiene hambre.

—Me conformo con algo de beber simplemente. —se había saltado la cena esa noche, y en verdad tenía hambre, pero prefería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera junto a Harry, y para eso lo mejor era que no se fuera a la cocina a preparar nada.

— ¿Té o algo más fuerte?

— ¿Tienes Whiskey?

Harry asintió y se dirigió al pequeño bar junto al sofá a tomar la bebida y los vasos. No pareció sentirse incomodo con solo tener una camisa y unos bóxers, y a Severus en definitiva eso no le molestaba.

—Podía haber avisado al ministerio en la mañana, no tenía que tomarse tantas molestias.

—Le dije que es importante Potter.

Harry asintió tomando un trago, y Severus se permitió revisar el departamento con una rápida mirada. Le agradaba el lugar, era verdaderamente acogedor. Los tonos cálidos del papel tapiz en las paredes, y en los muebles, le hacían sentir realmente tranquilo.

—Bonito departamento Harry.

Le agradeció al tiempo que un pequeño rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas: — Hermione me ayudo a decorarlo.

— ¿Cómo está Granger?

Hermione y Ron habían decidido casarse luego de que esta quedara embarazada de Hugo y Rose, pero su amiga prefirió seguir usando su apellido. Aun le causaba risa recordar que sobre el altar, Hermione le había vomitado encima a Ron cuando ella sintió el perfume de una de las invitadas. Hermione había sufrido de nauseas ante cualquier comida u olor durante toda esa semana, y nadie había previsto ese incidente. A Ron le había preocupado más el hecho de que su novia se sintiera mal que apestar a vómito, y unos cuantos trucos de magia después la boda siguió su curso. Pero los gemelos mencionaban el incidente en cada reunión navideña, y mostraban todas las fotos que habían conseguido tomar.

—Bastante redonda. —afirmó al tiempo que tomaba de su vaso. No notó que Severus lo miro extraño cuando acabo su bebida con bastante rapidez, ni cuando se sirvió otro vaso—Le falta poco para cumplir su octavo mes.

— ¿Es que acaso competirá contra Molly por quien tiene más hijos?

No pudo evitar reír abiertamente ante esa afirmación, ni ante la imagen mental que vino con ella.

—Según se, este será el último. Aunque a decir verdad pensé que tendrían suficiente con los gemelos.

—Por el bien de Hogwarts, esperemos que así sea.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, Snape no pudo evitar pensar que haber visitado a Harry había sido una de las mejores ideas que había tenido. En un momento entre trago y trago Harry le mostro a Severus un pequeño radio y un grupo de discos compactos que había adquirido tiempo después de mudarse y que casi nunca usaba y que, admitió con cierta vergüenza, había vuelto a usar después de sus "lecciones de música".

Hasta había logrado que un conocido le consiguiera un CD del grupo que Severus le había mostrado.

—Según me dijo, no son muy conocidos.

Snape se encogió de hombros cuando Harry coloco el CD y la música comenzó a inundar la habitación.

—Los genios son incomprendidos Potter, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

—Ya….

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, bastante cerca de Severus, sin ningún cuidado, y comenzó a reír abiertamente.

Era lógico que la excesiva cantidad de alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto. Snape había notado lo rápido que bebía Harry, y lo seguido que llenaba su vaso. Pero se daba cuenta que solo estaba desinhibido, y que por eso reía.

— ¿Puedo decirte algo sin que…?

Severus vio que Harry dudaba, el chico se quedó callado mirando fijamente hacia delante, parecía querer evitar todo contacto visual, además de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿Sin que Harry?

—Es algo absurdo, pero quisiera decírtelo. Solo no quiero que te burles de mí, en verdad deseo decírtelo.

Harry inclinó el vaso sobre sus labios de nueva cuenta, se veía realmente nervioso. Todas ganas de Severus acerca de burlarse de él se esfumaron. Lucia increíblemente frágil. No entendía el drástico cambio que había sucedido, incluso llegó a pensar que se veía más pálido. Le inundaron unas terribles ganas de abrazarlo y procurarle que estaría a salvo entre sus brazos. Cuando comenzó a sonar una nueva canción, Harry decidió mirarlo, para encontrar una respuesta a su silencio. Snape no habló, pero con un asentimiento Harry entendió que podía hablar. Respiró hondo para llenarse de valor y tomó otro trago.

—Me gusta mucho estar contigo. Te has convertido en alguien muy especial en mi vida Severus. Incluso lamento no haberte visto durante cuantos ¿cinco meses? Siempre me preguntaba como estabas.

Durante el pequeño tiempo que duro la indecisión de Harry por hablar, Severus se imaginó muchas cosas que el chico pudiera decirle. Pero no eso. Aquello que había dicho el muchacho podía interpretarse de muchas maneras, y bien que Severus quería interpretarlo a su antojo. Sintió la mirada de Harry clavada en él. Al parecer no había dejado de verlo para poder ver su reacción. El chico se veía indudablemente hermoso, estaba vestido de una forma muy tentadora, y acababa de decirle algo que hacia su pulso acelerar. Por un momento sintió miedo de que solo fuera un sueño, y en ese caso tendría que despertar. Y Merlín sabía que no quería que ese momento acabara.

—También te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi.

— ¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

Era indudable que el alcohol le había hecho efecto. Conocía a Harry lo suficiente para saber que en sus cinco sentidos jamás diría eso. Pero sería egoísta por un rato mas y no desaprovecharía ese momento.

—Eso ni lo dudes.

La sonrisa que le dedico Harry fue impagable.

….

Ese sábado no tenía que ir al ministerio. Tan solo debía estar atento si lo llamaban por alguna emergencia, y en verdad rogaba que no hubiese ninguna emergencia.

Cedric no volvió esa noche y tuvo que admitir, muy a su pesar, que le alegraba que no lo hiciera. De esa forma Severus pudo quedarse a pasar la noche con él. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo las consecuencias del alcohol martilleando su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que se había dormido con las gafas puestas y la cabeza reclinada en el reposabrazos del sofá. Snape estaba al otro lado. Dormía casi erguido y le causo bastante gracia.

Observó a Snape detenidamente. Desde hacía mucho le gustaba ver su rostro, le parecía realmente guapo, bastante masculino. Realmente había extrañado pasar tiempo como Snape.

Vio como el pocionista se removía ligeramente y abría los ojos.

—Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá— rio Harry al tiempo que pasaba su mano por su cabello.

—Eso parece Har…

Snape pareció congelarse cuando poso sus ojos sobre él. Harry frunció el ceño, Severus parecía haber visto un fantasma. Los ojos del pocionista lo recorrieron por entero de forma rápida y desesperada y se posaron en sus piernas sobre el sofá, Harry no entendía que estaba pasando, hasta que bajo la mirada hacia donde apuntaba la de Snape, y la comprensión y el terror lo inundaron. No traía puesto el Glamure.

Al dormir era obvio que el hechizo cayera, y había olvidado volver a colocarlo. Solo estaba usando la camisa de Auror y ropa interior. Snape podía ver claramente el verdadero tono enfermizo de su piel, las cicatrices que tenía, lo realmente delgado que estaba.

Un miedo súbito lo acorraló. El único que lo había visto sin el hechizo era Cedric, y cuando eso sucedía el tejón siempre terminaba peleándole. Lo cual era obvio que sucediera. Su cuerpo era demasiado horrible para mostrarse. Y ahora Snape lo estaba viendo, lo más seguro es que pensaba en lo desagradable que era verlo.

Sintió a Snape moverse, más bien inclinarse hacia él, y pensó que quizás lo golpearía por hacerle ver. Lo sintió tocar su pierna, al pocionista le temblaban las manos. Snape cerro fuerte los ojos, Harry no sabía de donde había sacado su varita, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle antes de que el pocionista le apuntara y susurrara un hechizo que jamás había escuchado. Su camisa había desaparecido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sábado 16

Cuando la camisa desapareció, Snape vio con horror el cuerpo del otro. Tenía las costillas marcadas, los brazos eran delgados y estaban llenos de golpes y cortadas, y era bastante notorio que muchas de ellas no eran tan viejas como las que dejó la guerra. Y así como estaba de cerca, pudo apreciar más sus ojos hundidos y el fino vello que siempre venia acompañando lo que él se imaginaba ya.

La mano de Severus temblaba, pero el realmente no lo notaba. Solo podía pensar en lo que estaba viendo, y esta vez deseaba que fuese un sueño, mejor dicho, una pesadilla, y poder despertar con Harry en el sofá durmiendo plácidamente sin que estuviese así…

—Harry…

—Sal de mi casa Severus, por favor—ese por favor cortado por un sollozo hizo que Severus se diera cuenta que no estaba soñando

….

El estúpido elfo domestico de Sirius tardó una eternidad en abrir la puerta que desesperadamente estaba aporreando. Y lo sintió más estúpido al tardar una eternidad en decirle que su amo no estaba en la casa.

—Ula no puede decirle donde está el Señor Black.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del departamento de Harry, decidió que iría a pedirle una explicación, o mejor dicho, mataría a hechizos a Sirius Black. ¿Cómo era posible que Potter estuviese enfermo y ocultándose bajo un Glamoure? ¿Por qué le permitía hacer eso? El necesitaba ayuda, no un hechizo para ocultarlo.

Pero había un problema, era obvio que la elfina no le diría la ubicación de Sirius a un extraño que se apareciera en su casa; y cierto era que Severus jamás había ido a visitar al padrino de Harry. Pero aun así, la rabia que sentía contra Black le estaba cegando, y solo quería que la elfina le dijera dónde estaba su amo para ir y estrangularlo.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo Harry llevaba puesto un hechizo para ocultarse? Sabía que se veía algo extraño, pero se lo había achacado al difícil trabajo que tienen los aurores. En parte se culpaba a sí mismo. Siendo él un mago tan habilidoso en el arte del engaño, se había dejado engañar. No estaba analizando lo suficiente que Harry era aún más habilidoso, y que el hechizo que usaba estaba lanzado a la perfección y sin ningún fallo. Aun así estaba demasiado furioso, y más aún con Sirius Black, aquel que se hacía llamar su padrino, y quien debía proteger a Harry a toda costa y siempre estar pendiente de él.

Volvió a gritarle a la elfina sobre el paradero de su amo. La pobre criatura no hacía más que bajar las orejas y cubrirse los ojos mientras le decía al hombre oscuro parado frente a ella que no podía darle esa información.

—Maldición, es sobre Harry!

Ula reaccionó rápidamente, y se calmó por un momento para pensar. Era incorrecto decir el paradero de su amo a un extraño, pero si era sobre Harry Potter, a quien su amo Sirius y Remus querían como a un hijo, y a quien ella misma quería bastante, quizás debería reconsiderarlo. Sabía toda la historia del señor Harry Potter, de su trabajo como Auror y como aún se enfrentaba a los mortifagos, quizás sí estaba en peligro. Solo alcanzó a pronunciar "madriguera" antes de que Snape desapareciera hacia la casa de los Weasley. Ula esperó haber tomado la decisión correcta y que Harry Potter se encontrara bien.

…..

**Sábado 16**

Hermione acomodó la manta antes de cerrar la puerta despacio. Sus gemelos se habían quedado a dormir en la madriguera junto con Teddy, y al parecer se habían acostado bastante tarde a juzgar por el hecho de que ninguno de los tres parecía dispuesto a despertarse. Se aseguró de que el hechizo de paz que había puesto en la habitación se mantuviera en pie. Fred y George iban a volver con los ingredientes de algún experimento y no quería que despertaran a los niños con alguna explosión.

Bajó a la cocina con toda la gracia que una embarazada con una enorme barriga podía hacer, y se encontró con Molly y Remus preparando algo que al parecer, llevaba bastante chocolate, aunque no supiera muy bien que era.

— ¿Siguen durmiendo? — preguntó Molly, al tiempo que ponía frente a Hermione un pequeño plato con chocolate fundido y una cuchara. Sabía que los embarazos de la chica se resumían en muchos antojos por los dulces y nauseas ante los olores fuertes en los meses finales.

No parece que vayan a despertar por ahora. —dijo al tiempo que hundía la cuchara en el espeso dulce—Siento que los hayas tenido que cuidar para que yo pudiese adelantar más el proyecto. Ron no podía cuidarlos del cansancio.

Molly agitó una cuchara llena de chocolate al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. —

Sabes que me encanta cuidarlos.

— ¿Dónde está Sirius? —preguntó Remus. Hermione le había dicho cuando llegaron que tuviera cuidado de pisar cualquier cosa extraña, pues los gemelos estaban planeando algo. Y el hecho de que Sirius no estuviera significaba que podría estar ayudando a los gemelos.

Hermione alargó la cabeza para ver por la ventana de la cocina.

—Está afuera con Ron, quieren construir una casa de madera para que los niños jueguen.

…..

Cuando Severus sintió que sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo, comenzó a caminar con toda la furia acumulada con dirección a la madriguera. Estaba verdaderamente furioso y quería respuestas. A decir verdad, él no tenía derecho a irle a exigir nada al padrino de Harry. Si bien era amigo de Potter(o eso pensaba), quizás no tenía tanta potestad para gritarle a Sirius. Pero no le importaba.

A lo lejos vio dos figuras que parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo, y tenían madera a su alrededor. Aunque no podía distinguir bien a ninguno de los dos, supo sin dudar que uno de ellos era Sirius. Aceleró el paso y se dispuso a sacar su varita.

—Maldito perro sarnoso!

El grito, como si hubiese sido amplificado, llamó la atención de todos. Cuando los que estaban en la cocina salieron al patio, todos vieron quien era que venía casi corriendo y vuelto una furia. Nadie podía entender que estaba pasando por la mente de Severus Snape.

…

Harry se dio cuenta que para que Severus saliera de su departamento, tuvo que sacar al hombre con un hechizo. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido, aunque solo hubiese pasado unos minutos, su mente estaba en un verdadero caos.

Solo recordó que cuando le pidió al maestro que se retirara, este le tomó del brazo pidiendo una explicación de su estado. ¿Qué explicación necesitaba? La guerra le había dejado cicatrices, en todo el cuerpo. Voldemort se había encargado de dejarle cientos de recordatorios en todo su cuerpo. Torso, cuello, brazos… pero esa, la que más odiaba, la que Snape vio cuando desapareció la camisa que traía puesta….

La reacción de Snape era normal, el hombre se había asqueado de verlo. Cedric siempre le había dicho que verlo sin la camisa le resultaba más que repulsivo, y eso que nunca se había mostrado sin glamure.

Harry no entendía que Snape no se había asqueado al verlo, se había preocupado, aterrado, enfurecido.

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando. Tuvo que aferrarse de la pared más cercana para no perder el balance.

¿Y ahora qué?

Tanto tiempo había mantenido su mentira, su escudo, y quien se había enterado de entre todas las personas, había sido justamente Snape. Le dolía eso. Verdaderamente le dolía que Severus viera el adefesio real que era. Además antes de que lograra sacarlo, le había preguntado si su padrino sabía algo.

Esa mirada que vio en los ojos de Snape, el hombre quería respuestas, y estaba muy seguro de que iría con Sirius para obtenerlas. Pero Sirius no sabía nada, nadie debía saber nada.

No sabía que haría. Por el momento a su mente solo llegó una idea. No quería que nadie lo viera, se sentía débil, frágil, herido. Se concentró todo lo que pudo en bloquear su apartamento. No quería que nada ni nadie pudieran entrar. Ni siquiera una lechuza. Colocó un campo de fuerza y lo reforzó hasta que sintió que sus fuerzas se agotaban.

Se le antojaba gracioso lo poderosa que era su magia y lo vulnerable que se sentía en esos momentos. Se sentó un momento en el sillón, intentando recuperar sus fuerzas. En verdad que se había agotado. Levantó la vista hacia el frente y vio la botella de Wiskey de la noche anterior que había quedado en la mesita. Necesitaba un trago.

….


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sirius Black se habría esperado que Severus le lanzara miles de maldiciones, él mismo tenía ganas de vez en cuando de maldecir al hombre a decir verdad, y más porque nunca se tragó por completo el que Snape era completamente bueno, realmente tenía ganas de atacarle con unos buenos hechizos. Así que cuando divisó al hombre que venía directo hacia él por el jardín de los Weasly, gritándole improperios, se alistó instantáneamente con su varita. Se llegó a sentir ansioso inclusive, a la expectativa de por fin poder atacar al bastardo grasiento, pero lo que jamás se esperó fue que el Slytherin lo hiriera con sus propios puños, cuando claramente habría podido usar su magia. Y era por eso que ahora Sirius tenía una nariz sangrante, y Severus el puño hinchado.

Lo habría matado, por Merlin que Black tenía todas las intenciones de tomar su varita y matar a Snape, y nadie podría culparlo de hacerlo después de que el otro le había golpeado frente a testigos, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada ante la premisa de lo que "el maldito Snape" le había gritado:

— ¡Se supone que protegerías a Harry!

¿Harry? ¿Qué había sucedido con Harry? No estaba reaccionando bien. El dolor en su nariz era insoportable. Solo llegaba a entender que Remus estaba a su lado intentando ver la herida y le apuntaba con su varita, pero no sabía que hechizo recitaba, o por lo menos no le entendía. Toda la atención de Sirius estaba puesta en Snape, quien tenía enfrente a Ron y a la señora Weasly que lo acusaban. Snape solo lo señalaba y repetía una y otra vez que era un perro sarnoso que debió proteger a Harry. Y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

— ¡! Silencio! —había gritado Hermione obteniendo la atención de todos, era claro que la chica había usado un hechizo amplificador

— ¿Cómo es posible que te hagas llamar el padrino de Harry si no lo proteges? — exclamó Snape inmediatamente, aprovechando que todos le escucharían.

— ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

—No te hagas Black— Snape parecía querer matarlo a maldiciones, se notaba la furia brotando en sus ojos— es imposible que no lo sepas cuando andas pregonando lo que cuidas a Potter en cada maldita reunión.

Sirius se estaba más que alterando, no iba a permitir que nadie, y menos el "grasiento de Snape" le juzgara su condición de padrino de Harry. Si bien habían sucedido muchas cosas que evitaron que fuera la familia que Harry necesitaba en muchos momentos de su juventud, estaba intentado remediarlo.

Había intentado recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su ahijado, y entendía que lo estaba haciendo genial. Incluso, lo único que evitaba que no viviera con Harry, fue el mismo muchacho, por qué antes de que iniciara la relación con Cedric, Sirius le había propuesto irse a vivir con él y Remus, pero el menor había dicho que no, y era entendible que quisiera su espacio.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tú y el maldito tejón dejaron que Harry hiciera…?

—Espera un momento Snivellus— ¿Cedric? No entendía por qué el slytherin mencionaba a Cedric en eso. El tejón, a juzgar por Sirius, era un buen muchacho. Era bien parecido para estar a la altura de su ahijado, tenía éxito en su trabajo y era encantador. Si bien Remus siempre le decía que le parecía algo desapegado de Harry, Sirius siempre le restaba importancia. El mismo Harry le decía que su novio estaba ascendiendo en su empleo y eso le cargaba de trabajo, era algo comprensible— No me digas que todo esto se trata de que estas celoso de Harry y su novio.

La sonrisa que se instauró en la cara de Sirius no flaqueó ni cuando Snape se tensó, sino más bien que aumentó. Quizás sí que había dado justo en el clavo. Siempre supo que Snape era una mala persona, y lo estaba comprobando ahora. El ex mortifago parecía dolido porque Harry, a quien Severus siempre demostraba que odiaba, estaba siendo feliz.

— ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo, Black? —en parte el otro tenía razón, estaba muy celoso de que Cedric estuviese con Harry, y se sintió mínimamente vulnerable cuando se lo encaró delante de tantas personas, pero eso no era lo importante en aquel momento: Snape solo quería respuestas— Tu y Diggory son unas escorias que aun lucran con Harry, si está enfermo, ¿Por qué lo obligan a esconderse?

El silencio que se escuchó fue solo roto por una incrédula Hermione, que dio un paso adelante y soltó un pequeño "¿Qué...?"

Eso le recordó a Severus que no solo Cedric y el pulgoso de Sirius tenían la culpa, si Harry tenía amigos tan "fieles", ¿Cómo le habían permitido llegar a esas circunstancias?

—Y ustedes— dijo señalando a Ron y Hermione, instintivamente Molly se puso frente a Hermione, quizás tenía miedo de que hiriera a la chica embarazada tal como lo hizo con Sirius, pero a Severus no podía importarle menos lo que creyera ella— son sus amigos. ¿Cómo dejan que Harry use un hechizo para esconderse? —Siseó—Él no debe ocultarse, él debe tratarse.

El silencio que reinó fue tan profundo, que a Severus llegó la idea de que quizás, en verdad nadie sabía nada.

— ¿A qué te refieres Snivellus?

Severus ignoró el apelativo en función de guardar la compostura y centrarse en el tema principal. En ese momento Molly decidió que iría a ver a los niños cuando Hermione declaró que el hechizo que había colocado le avisaba que se estaban despertando. Si esto era tan serio, los niños no debían bajar.

—Harry está enfermo y ustedes dejan que se oculte tras un hechizo, ¿para qué? ¿Evitarles la vergüenza publica? ¿Acaso lo consideran un monstruo como el resto del maldito mundo mágico lo hizo una vez?

A Sirius le seguía doliendo la nariz y no le dejaba concentrarse bien, pero sabía que no era el único que no estaba entendiendo del todo lo que decía Snape.

— ¿Cómo que Harry está enfermo? ¿Qué le hiciste Severus?

Remus se adelantó antes de que Sirius siguiera despotricando.

— ¿Puedes enseñarnos a que te refieres? — preguntó con suavidad en la voz. Tampoco él entendía a qué se refería Severus, y suponía que era más fácil ver directamente lo que el pocionista les intentaba decirles.

Severus meditó por un momento, quizás era la mejor opción, pero no le agradaba para nada. Ellos querían una prueba de lo que él estaba diciendo, era obvio, pero no podía dejar que vieran sus recuerdos. No solamente eran demasiado personales para él, sino que también sentía que estaba vulnerando la privacidad de Potter. Harry había tenido la confianza de abrirle las puertas de su departamento en mitad de la noche, de sentarse junto a él aun estando precariamente vestido, de compartir un momento que por lo menos, el mismo Severus consideraba especial. No podía simplemente abrir sus recuerdos para que todos ellos lo vieran, simplemente no podía.

Pero era necesario.

—Solo a Granger— dijo al fin. Creía que la chica era la más sensata de todo el grupo. Quizás habría podido confiar en Lupin, si bien era más contemporáneo, el problema es que tenía al molesto Black. Dudaba que Black no quisiera saber de qué trataba el recuerdo, y en algún momento estaba seguro que Remus cedería y le dejaría ver al otro. Pero Granger no, sabía que ella no caería ante Sirius, y podía controlar a Ron fácilmente. — Solo ella lo verá, ustedes sabrán si confiar o no en ella a partir de eso entonces.

Por supuesto que Black se quejó, era obvio que no entendía por qué él no podía ver algo concerniente a Harry. En cuanto a Remus y Hermione, parecieron captar que se trataba de algo bastante privado, y Ron, aunque también quería saber que estaba pasando con su amigo, no estaba seguro de querer ver ningún recuerdo que viniera de Snape.

Hermione condujo a Severus hasta la cocina, había un hechizo que Severus conocía bastante bien para reflejar los recuerdos sin la ayuda de un pensadero, no se vería tan nítido como un recuerdo, y la procesión era más bien como una sucesión de fotografías sin movimientos donde solo vería en primera persona, directamente desde los ojos de Severus, pero sería más que suficiente. Colocó un rápido hechizo de privacidad para evitar la intromisión de Black, y apuntando hacia su cabeza, lanzó el hechizo del recuerdo.

La primera imagen que apareció fue la de Harry abriendo la puerta, Granger no dijo nada respecto a la hora en la que Severus estaba en la puerta del otro, o que su amigo había abierto en ropa interior, y Severus lo agradeció internamente. Luego la chica vio varias veces a Harry tomando de su vaso, luego lo vio dormido y entonces, vio cuando Severus despertó y Harry estaba sin el hechizo. De pronto la imagen de Harry sin camisa se mostró y Hermione emitió un sollozo cuando la imagen se congeló para que ella pudiera verla bien. Cuando las imágenes fueron pasando, Severus casi se arrepiente de haberle pedido eso a la chica por una gran razón: ella estaba embarazada y parecía que le estaba afectando bastante.

—Me detendré— dijo cuando la vio cubrirse la boca ahogando un grito por la sucesión final de fotos de Harry sacando a Snape del departamento.

Hermione asintió cuando una lágrima empezaba a descender por su mejilla. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amigo? No era solo lo físico, la reacción que había tenido al final denotaba que estaba emocionalmente afectado por que lo descubrieran, ¿de qué se trataba todo eso?

Le tomó un momento recomponerse, no era tiempo para sus descontroladas hormonas, debía ayudar a Harry y necesitaba tener entereza para explicarle a los demás lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque ni ella misma sabía que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Sabes por qué esta así? — le preguntó a Severus limpiándose la lagrima que no logró retener.

El otro negó apretando los labios, se sentía expuesto frente a la muchacha frente a él, era obvio que ella estaba atando cabos en su mente.

—Simplemente me enfureció que escondiera detrás de un hechizo su deterioro, no me pregunté qué era lo que le estaba deteriorando. Pensé que ustedes me lo dirían.

—No sabía que tenía esas marcas— ella gesticuló con las manos señalando su cuerpo— pero su delgadez— su voz por poco se quiebra, tuvo que respirar para serenarse— Parece… anoréxico. Es imposible que no nos diéramos cuenta.

—Es muy listo— Severus se levantó, se estaba sintiendo encerrado e incapaz— su hechizo, ahora que lo pienso, era demasiado bueno. No nos quería hacer creer que estaba del todo bien. Siempre se veía cansado, lo suficiente para preocuparse ligeramente, pero no desconfiábamos.

Hermione asintió, aunque entendía lo que Severus le estaba explicando, en su mente buscaba los detalles que debió haber notado en su amigo. Tuvo que dejar de hacer eso cuando sintió la patada de su bebé recordándole que el estrés le hacía daño a él también.

—Tenemos que decirle a los demás, e ir a hablar con Harry. Debemos saber que sucede. Aunque por la forma en que reaccionó cuando lo viste, supongo que no nos querrá recibir.

Severus asintió, se daba cuenta de que no solo Hermione se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, si seguía, todos se darían cuenta que tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia Potter, pero no le importaba. Estaba más que preocupado por el Gryffindor, y nada le disuadiría para alejarse en ese momento; ni siquiera exponerse frente a los otros, ni un perro sarnoso que quería matarlo esperándolo en la sala.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Sábado 16

—Nunca he sido suficiente— dijo Harry mientras daba vueltas a la botella entre sus manos— ni lo seré jamás.

Tomó de un solo sorbo lo poco que quedaba en la botella. Era la segunda.

No era suficiente, aun se sentía mal, aun le dolía el pecho. Siguió llorando, hacía tanto que no lloraba sin intentar contener su llanto… su mente traía una larga película con todas las partes de sí mismo y de su vida que detestaba. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar. Algo en su cabeza se empeñaba en recordarle la horrorosa forma de su cuerpo. Sentía la voz de Cedric taladrando en su cerebro, recriminándole por cada una de las cicatrices que cargaba en su cuerpo.

"_Sobre todo esa deformidad"-_ la voz de su pareja gritándole era tan viva, que él pensó que se encontraba a su lado y sintió miedo. Se apretaba el pecho, justo donde estaba la cicatriz, deseando que desapareciera aquello que Diggory tanto detestaba.

Cerró los ojos y evocó la vez que volvió a encontrar al tejón en aquella fiesta del ministerio. Él no había querido ir, pero su amiga le había dicho que lo mejor era distraerse del trabajo de vez en cuando.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, se había decidido a ir porque Hermione le mencionó que Severus Snape también estaba invitado. No le había mencionado a sus amigos que se encontraba de vez en cuando con su profesor en una cafetería muggle, era algo que preferia mantener en privado. Pero si él iba a estar allá, la noche quizás prometía algo bueno. La amistad con el hombre mayor se había vuelto bastante importante para él; así que decidió que esa fiesta no sonaba nada mal.

Pero Snape nunca llegó, esperó casi con ansias que apareciera por las puertas dobles del salón, pero nada. Era algo lógico que el pocionista rechazara ir a alguna de esas reuniones, y no admitiría lo decepcionado que estaba con eso.

Pero quien sí había ido a esa fiesta fue Cedric Diggory, el apuesto Hufflepuff que lo había abordado casi de inmediato. Para ese tiempo solo tenía las cicatrices que cubría con la ropa, y era un poco controlador con su comida. Aun no comenzaba a utilizar el Glamoure, le bastaba ocultar las marcas con su pelo y vestimenta. Quizás por eso su actitud era más atrayente, no se sentía tan retraído, era más confiado. Sonreía de forma más natural. No fue tan extraño que alguien como Cedric se le acercara.

El otro había sido bastante coqueto en la fiesta. Se había dedicado a hablar con él la noche entera y a invitarle un trago en algún bar para salir de ahí. Cedric le pareció tan encantador que no dudó en pasar esa noche con él. Claro, sin quitarse la camisa. Talvez habían ido muy rápido, pero las sonrisas que le dedicaba Diggory le hicieron sentir más seguro de su aspecto, le gustaba sentirse atractivo hacia alguien. O eso entendía, que traía a Cedric.

Cuando volvió al presente, se dio cuenta que nunca volvió a ponerse la camisa luego de que Severus se fue, aunque no importaba, estaba solo, merecía estar solo. Repasó con sus dedos las cicatrices que mantenían más vivas en su mente. Había una ligeramente oculta detrás de su oreja, que se le facilitaba esconder con un mechón de pelo. Tenía una textura horrorosa bajo sus dedos, y se perdía entre su pelo. Siguió con una pequeña, en forma de x justo en su hombro derecho, era una marca personal de un mortifago, aunque nunca recordaba cual. Bajó hasta su abdomen y surcó con sus dedos las que le habían hecho con un hechizo de látigo, así como también se las habían hecho en la espalda. El doctor quien lo atendió le dijo que estaban hechas con magia oscura, podían mejorar, pero no sanar. Nunca volverían a ser piel normal. Ni así las de sus piernas, ni las de sus brazos, que eran menores, menos grotesca. Pero estaban ahí.

Pero la que más le molestaba era la que surcaba su clavícula hasta el esternón. Esa no fue hecha para herirlo, había sido hecha para marcarlo. Voldemort la iba a extender de no haber sido porque una explosión a lo lejos lo distrajo y Harry se había podido escapar de su agarre y darle pelea mientras la guerra seguía a su alrededor.

Se frotó la cara, incapaz de seguir tocando su propio cuerpo. Levantó la vista y vio el desastre que tenía en la sala. Cristales rotos en el suelo tintados con sangre. Su sangre. Había arrojado la primera botella contra el piso cuando esta se acabó, y sin importarle pisar los cristales, fue directo a tomar otra del minibar. Tomaba el alcohol rápido, queriendo que hiciera efecto, no se sentía suficiente mareado para olvidar, aun no perdía la conciencia.

Ya no sentía ningún dolor por las cortadas en sus pies, ni se fijaba en que la sangre aún seguía saliendo manchando la costosa alfombra.

Sabía que alguien había estado tocando su puerta, su magia había estado vibrando indicándole que alguien quería entrar. Pero el escudo que había colocado anulaba cualquier sonido, incluso las voces. Se imaginó que por el tiempo que había transcurrido, doce horas, quizás más, quizás menos, habrían venido todos a buscarlo y a intentar derrumbar su puerta. No podrían. Lo único bueno que le había dejado Voldemort había sido su capacidad mágica. Quizás Dumbledore podría, pero él estaba muerto, igual que muchos otros que habían muerto por salvarlo. Cuando nunca debieron hacerlo. Quizás habían mandado alguna lechuza. O intentado entrar por el balcón en una escoba, pero con el escudo le sería imposible entrar o ver hacia el interior del departamento.

El pensamiento del balcón lo paralizó por un momento. Recordaba lo feliz que era cada vez que se asomaba y sentía el viento, sentía paz.

En ese momento quería sentir paz, aunque solo fuera por un segundo. Aun entre lágrimas se puso de pie sujetándose de lo que tenía a su alcance. Caminó lo más rápido que podía, chocando con los muebles a su paso, y suspiró cuando el helado viento comenzó a azotar su rostro, intentando llevarse las lágrimas a su paso. No sabía qué hora era, pero el cielo nocturno lo reconfortó bastante. Incluso en sus labios asomó una tímida sonrisa. Aquel lugar siempre le producía la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Llegó hasta la baranda sin titubear. El paisaje era tan especial como siempre había sido para él, tan acogedor. Sabía que podía asomarse sin temor, el hechizo que había colocado evitaría que alguien viera su balcón, y por consiguiente, no podrían verlo a él. Adoraba ese lugar, quizás era el único sitio donde se sentía libre de pensamientos tormentosos, libre de problemas, libre…A su mente llegó un pensamiento fugaz que pronto se hizo imposible de obviar, quizás, si eso era lo que le hacía feliz, merecía tenerlo para siempre. No lo dudó mucho.

Con la suficiente agilidad a pesar de su estado, logró cruzar al otro lado, quedando a expensas del abismo, se apoyó del pequeño muro que quedaba bajo sus pies, y con una sola mano se sujetó con fuerza a la baranda que ahora quedaba a sus espaldas.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

-Tan libre…

En ese instante, cuando estaba a punto de soltarse y caer desde el piso dieciséis, pensó en todas aquellas personas a las que él quería. Pensó en Hermione y en Ron, tal vez podrían extrañarlo un poco, pero estando en pareja y esperando otro hijo de seguro no le darían importancia más allá de un par de días. Molly y Arthur tenían más hijos, "hijos verdaderos" como para llorarle demasiado a él. ¿Y Minerva, Remus?

-Ellos tienen demasiado por lo que preocuparse como para extrañarme

"Tal vez" pensó "tal vez mi padrino me extrañe. Pero Remus podría hacerle sentir mejor".

¿Y Cedric? Tenía toda la certeza de que Cedric estaría mejor sin él. Incluso así podría estar con alguien que estuviese a su altura, que no le hiciera pasar vergüenza.

Miró el cielo por última vez antes de soltar su agarre. Mientras caía, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, y el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo fue que de entre todos, lamentaba no haber podido despedirse de Severus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Fue igual de difícil para todos el escuchar lo que Hermione intentaba explicarles. Sentado desde una esquina Severus tuvo que admitir que la entereza de la chica era admirable. Les contó lo que había visto a través de los recuerdos del pocionista, omitiendo las partes privadas. Principalmente remarcó el hecho de que era absolutamente indiscutible que Harry estaba enfermo. Quizás la parte más difícil de escuchar, o de entender, era que el chico había estado usando un hechizo bajo sus narices todo el tiempo, y ninguno se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Pero cómo puede ser anoréxico si siempre lo vemos comer?

Hermione no sabía si usar aquella palabra era lo correcto, ella tuvo una prima que sufrió de anorexia, y el cuerpo de Harry le recordaba a las veces que la había visto en el centro de rehabilitación. ¿Pero era realmente esa enfermedad? No estaban seguros, todo lo que podían hacer era sacar conjeturas.

— ¿Se han fijado si se desaparece después de comer? — Preguntó, era algo que ella realmente nunca había notado— ¿Quizás para ir al baño?

—Si— dijo Sirius, su ansiedad reflejaba en su rostro, todos se quedaron expectantes a sus palabras— lo he visto hacerlo varias veces, cuando nos reunimos aquí, cuando comió en nuestra casa hace unos días… pero, pero… pensé que era algo normal.

El recuerdo de Harry llegó a su mente. Las cosas que había visto como comportamientos normales, ahora le parecían extrañas, sospechosas, ya no sabía ni cómo interpretar sus propios recuerdos.

—No podemos sacar conclusiones todavía— exclamó Hermione y miró atentamente a Severus—lo que sí sabemos es que se está ocultando con un Glamoure porque no quiere que lo veamos así. Y ahora que seguramente él sabe que nos enteramos, no querrá hablar con nosotros de lo que le está sucediendo.

La sala se llenó de conjeturas, Molly, pensó Severus, se veía extrañamente silenciosa en una esquina, visiblemente conteniendo las lágrimas, era la viva imagen de una madre que intenta batallar con los sentimientos de negación cuando le informan que su hijo está enfermo.

La voz de Ron se hizo paso entre los demás:

— ¿Creen que sea un hechizo? — Cuestionó, — quizás su aspecto físico se deteriora como secuela de algún hechizo de él señor oscuro. Hubo un momento en que lo perdimos de vista—miró a su novia y esta continuo— casi antes del final, sabíamos que estaba contra Voldemort, pero unos mortifagos no nos dejaban llegar hasta él.

—Pero luego de la batalla lo revisaron ¿no? —Severus no pudo contenerse más, si era un hechizo, una maldición del Señor Tenebroso, Harry estaba sufriendo demasiado.

Hermione apretó los labios, parecía indecisa en sí continuar, era obvio que lo que estaba pensando le estaba llenando de culpa. Pero fue Ron quien se adelantó.

—Eso pensábamos—dijo él, —los tres llegamos a San Mungo, pero yo estaba sangrando, cuando los médicos nos vieron Harry dijo que me atendieran primero, y a Hermione que me acompañara. Cuando nos atendieron lo encontramos con un vendaje en una herida que tenía detrás de la oreja, y en el brazo. Supusimos que estaba bien entonces.

Severus asintió, lo que sea que tenía Harry, Voldemort se lo había dejado en la batalla.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo? —susurró Sirius, pero fue audible para todos.

Ninguno pudo responder, la explicación debía de venir del mismo Harry. Decidieron que irían a buscarlo a su departamento. Quizás habría sido mejor que fuera uno solo de ellos, talvez dos, pero ninguno quiso quedarse en la madriguera, tan solo Molly, para poder cuidar de los niños.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Harry tocaron la puerta sin obtener respuesta, algo que ya esperaban, pero decidieron seguir intentando. Luego de dos horas donde no hubo respuesta, se estaban más que preocupando, al principio sopesaron la idea de que estaba durmiendo y por eso no los escuchaba, algo que podía ser cierto, o simplemente en el baño, o hasta ignorando sus gritos, e intentaron respetar su libertad de que les abriera la puerta cuando se sintiera listo, pero la cuarta hora de espera los sorprendió, y era algo más que lógico que nada andaba bien. Intentaron abrir la puerta con hechizos, comenzaron con los más fáciles, y cuando llegaron a los más difíciles el terror comenzó a instalarse junto a ellos; el escudo que el chico había colocado no les permitiría pasar de ninguna forma. Sirius propuso entrar por el balcón, y Remus enviar una lechuza y explicarle a Harry a través de una nota porque ellos estaban ahí, y que de ninguna forma iban a juzgarlo, pero nada. Eso ya era diferente, no era solo alguien que no quería hablar con nadie, se había enclaustrado en su departamento, eso no era bueno en ningún sentido. La lechuza simplemente no encontraba el lugar donde debía entrar, la podían ver dando vueltas en círculos cerca del techo del edificio. Los hechizos que Harry había colocado eran inquebrantables, podía estarle sucediendo cualquier cosa en su departamento, y ellos no podían saber ni entrar.

Habían pasado nueve horas cuando la preocupación no podía ocultarse en el rostro de ninguno. Hermione tuvo que irse a la madriguera cuando tenían casi diez horas intentando entrar, se estaba comenzando a sentir mal, se había sentado de tanto en tanto en los escalones junto a la puerta de Harry mientras los demás lanzaban hechizos, pero se había forzado demasiado, y ya no podía obviarlo, así que Ron la acompañó, ella se quejó de que podía llegar sola, pero un fuerte mareo la hizo cambiar de opinión y darse cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda. Los dos casi amenazaron a Sirius, Remus y Severus, quienes se quedaron, de mantenerlos al tanto. Si bien estaban cansados por la vigilia que habían mantenido fuera del departamento de Harry, no iban a irse fácilmente.

Seguían intentando cuanto hechizo conocían, pero era imposible.

Harry había usado un hechizo para hacer desaparecer su balcón, cuando intentaron entrar por ahí, se dieron cuenta que después del piso 15 llegaban al techo. Lo único que podían ver era la puerta de la entrada principal, pero no había forma de abrirla. No escuchaban ningún ruido del interior, e incluso llegaron a pensar que aquello era un señuelo y Potter se estaba escondiendo en otro sitio. Pero desecharon la idea rápidamente.

Las ganas de Sirius por devolverle el golpe a Snape seguían siendo bastante fuertes, pero las arrinconó para colaborar con el hombre en virtud de Harry. Le extrañó bastante la preocupación notoria que el maestro en pociones demostraba, solo que no le prestó demasiada atención tan preocupado como estaba.

Habían intentado localizar a Cedric luego de un par de intentos de no poder entrar al departamento, era obvio que él tendría llave, o forma de entrar al departamento, o por lo menos una respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nadie supo darles su paradero en el trabajo del tejón, y aunque ninguno dijo nada, se preguntaban por qué tenían esperando tanto, y aun no había señales del novio de Harry.

A Severus le dolían las piernas del cansancio, tenían casi doce horas intentando entrar al departamento y solo había descansado brevemente sentado en el piso en un momento que permitió a Black intentar unos hechizos de escape sobre la puerta. Solo habían comido algo que Molly les había traído antes que la matriarca tuviera que desaparecer de nuevo, con la noticia de que Hermione se había sentido tan mal, que tuvieron que llevar a San Mungo y tenerla en observación.

Cuando cumplieron exactamente las doce horas de vigilia, donde Sirius lanzaba hechizos casi al azar a la puerta, el tejón apareció por el ascensor que había junto a las escaleras.

Los cuatro hombres se le quedaron viendo, y Cedric se detuvo a medio salir del ascensor cuando los vio. Por un momento sus rasgos cambiaron y frunció el ceño, se veía molesto, y realmente lo estaba, pensó que Potter los había invitado sin avisarle, en ese caso no habría ido, no le gustaba demasiado pasar el tiempo con ellos, y habría preferido quedarse tomando algo en algún club, además había tenido un día bastante pesado y quería dormir un rato en tranquilidad.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Cedric suspiró cuando apretó el botón del piso número 16 en el ascensor. Planeaba llegar al departamento de Harry y descansar de aquel pesado día, en su casa no podía. Sus planes eran quedarse en cama y visitar a Potter al día siguiente, y quizás llevarle al cine o algo para contentarle un poco, pero tuvo que cambiar de planes.

Tiffany le había reclamado, de nueva cuenta la chica le gritó que ella tenía más años junto a él de los que Potter tenia, pero Harry era el oficial frente al mundo, mientras que ella no. Ella no entendía de ninguna forma que ella no le proporcionaba ninguna utilidad, y que podía largarse en cuanto quisiera. La chica, como de costumbre, había hecho una rabieta tremenda, pero Cedric no le había hecho caso y salió de ahí, sopesó sus opciones y decidió ir donde su novio a descansar, pero ahora habría preferido ir a algún bar, o directamente ir a algún motel a dormir.

No era por ser malo, pero no le agradaba demasiado estar rodeados de los familiares de Potter, y también estaba Severus Snape, siempre detestó al maestro de pociones durante sus días de estudiante. Y ahora estaban ahí, frente a la puerta de Potter, los tres. Que miseria de día.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —dijo Cedric intentando sonreír, pero era obvio que le disgustaba su presencia.

—Queremos hablar con Harry— se adelantó Remus.

—Hablar con Harry…—repitió el tejón— bueno, los dejo para que tengan privacidad, díganle que vendré más tarde.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí rápidamente, pero sintió que le agarraban del brazo.

—Espera ahí— lo detuvo Sirius— no nos quiere abrir y necesitamos que…

Sirius se detuvo en seco, notó lo que claramente era una marca roja en el cuello de la camisa del tejón, una marca inconfundible de lápiz labial. Sirius fue un mujeriego durante demasiado tiempo para no saber lo que era lápiz labial sobre una camisa, y eso claramente lo era.

— ¿Qué mierda tienes ahí?

Cedric pareció dudar por un momento

— ¿De que estas hablando? —dijo de mala gana, solo quería irse a descansar.

—Esto maldición— dijo Sirius sin dejar de sostener con un brazo al tejón y con su otra mano señalando la marca— ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¡¿Por qué tienes lápiz labial en tu camisa?!

Ante esa pregunta, Remus parpadeó varias veces sin entender del todo lo que estaba pasando, pero Severus reaccionó diferente, no sabía mucho de la historia de Harry con su novio, y poco le importaba, solo quería saber la razón de la situación de Potter, y quizás Cedric era esa razón, aunque no tenía demasiadas pruebas para comprobarlo. De todas formas sacó su varita.

Diggory se sacudió el agarre de Sirius

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones— le dijo a Black, no vio el hechizo que le golpeó.

Severus le arrojó un hechizo que lo estrelló contra la pared. Lo principal que sintió Diggory fue el golpe en su hombro izquierdo, que recibió de primera cuenta el impacto, luego su cuerpo se deslizó hasta el piso y él se quedó sentado sujetándose el hombro.

— ¿Tienes algo que ver con lo que le pasa a Potter? —Preguntó con la mandíbula apretada acercándose al muchacho e inclinándose para quedar a su altura—respóndeme antes de que te saque la información a hechizos.

—No sé de qué están hablando— dijo intentando ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito— no sé qué es lo que le pasa al inservible de Potter. — escupió las palabras.

¿Inservible de Potter? Se estaba refiriendo a su pareja como inservible, y eso no pasó desapercibido por los otros tres presentes. Si bien Severus sabía que él mismo le había dicho muchos adjetivos calificativos a Harry, bien sabía que una pareja común, como se suponía ellos eran dos, no debían hablarse de esa forma.

Volteó hacia Sirius y, dándole una corta mirada que el otro entendió rápidamente, levantó la varita y apuntó hacia Cedric.

—Legeremens—dijo, y entró en la mente del otro

….

Cedric había ido a aquella fiesta del ministerio sin esperar demasiado de una seguramente aburrida reunión. Esa tarde se había peleado con Tiffany, su… ¿novia? ¿Pareja? No, quizás su amiga con derecho desde hacía dos años. Aunque era obvio que ella quería algo más que simplemente acostarse con él.

Realmente no había sido una pelea en toda la extensión de la palabra, ella le reclamaba que quería formalizar su relación, y Cedric simplemente la ignoraba. Tiffany terminó por explotar cuando se enteró de que no podía acompañarle a aquella reunión, pero Diggory seguía sin prestarle demasiada atención. Sabía que le bastaban unas cuantas palabras para que la chica se calmara al día siguiente.

Se estaba aburriendo sobremanera, conocía a unas cuantas personas pero ninguna le atraía lo suficiente para mantener una conversación demasiado larga, hasta que visualizó a Potter. Había visto al trio de oro llegar temprano, pero ahora no veía a los dos lacayos de Potter, y algo le dijo que se acercara a él. A decir verdad Harry le atraía físicamente, era bastante guapo y el estigma de salvador del mundo mágico era algo que también llamaba la atención. Había aceptado su bisexualidad hacía mucho tiempo atrás, cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que le interesaba en una pareja era una cosa: que fuese atractiva. Y esa noche, Harry se veía atractivo.

No le importó mucho de que estaban hablando, de todas formas su objetivo principal había sido llevarlo a la cama, y al final de la noche lo había logrado. Lo único medianamente malo fue descubrir una horrenda cicatriz que tenía el otro en el torso, le dio bastante asco en verdad, pero cuando Harry la cubrió, fue como si nada hubiese pasado. Sus deseos nunca fueron más allá de eso, pasar una noche y ya. Pero algo apareció al día siguiente de ese encuentro, una oportunidad que no pensó desaprovechar. Estaba aplicando para un puesto de trabajo bastante importante a decir verdad, lo llamaron para decir que su curriculum era excelente, pero que no había puesto referencias, cosas que los demás si habían puesto. Lo pensó por un segundo ¿y si ponía a Potter?

No se lo cuestionó demasiado. Lo contactó fingiendo querer una segunda cita, y en cierta forma logró que el otro aceptara con gusto ser su referencia, le dieron el trabajo casi de inmediato, y supo que tenía su gallina de los huevos de oro.

Entendió que lo mejor era seguir con Harry, lo malo es que a diferencia de Tiffany, con el Gryffindor sí tuvo que hacer pública la relación, pero en cierta forma eso también le benefició. Tiffany se enteró, peleó bastante, pero él supo cómo hacerle ver que aquello les convenía a ambos, y a ella le gustaban los regalos que Cedric le daba, así que esperó, de todas formas el tejón le prometía que dejaría a Harry pronto y se quedaría con ella

Lo ascendieron después del año tanto por sus habilidades como por sus "relaciones", el problema era que no quería para nada a Potter. Tener sexo con él no era malo, porque el sexo es solo eso, y para él siempre era bueno lo hiciera con Potter o Tiffany.

El problema era que tenía que convivir con Potter, hablar con él, salir con él, ir a reuniones familiares….y eso lo desesperaba un poco.

En algún punto sabía que tenía que acabar eso, pero no sabía cuándo realmente. Pasaron tres años sin que se diera cuenta, a sus ojos un problema se sumó a su relación, un tiempo atrás su "novio" comenzó a descuidar su figura y su apariencia. Y por mucho que le estuviera dando beneficios, no se sentía cómodo saliendo con alguien que no fuera atractivo, porque entonces le quitaba el atractivo a su propia persona, y quizás por eso, era que siempre intentaba que Potter se diese cuenta lo feo que se estaba poniendo.

…..

La respiración de Severus se volvió errática e irregular cuando rompió el hechizo. No podía creer lo que había visto en la mente de Cedric, de ninguna forma aquello podía ser verdad.

Quiso volverle a lanzar un hechizo al bastardo del tejón y romperle la cara, pero en un segundo cambio de idea e hizo algo mil veces mejor, alzó su puño y se lo estampó en la cara: dos veces.

Con el golpe que le había dado a Sirius había aprendido que un puñetazo resultaba mucho más placentero que un hechizo. Estaba listo para darle el tercer puñetazo a Cedric, pero Remus le detuvo.

—Resolvamos lo de Harry primero— dijo el licántropo. No sabía que había visto el maestro de pociones, pero era obvio que debía de ser algo muy malo si reaccionaba así, y en ese caso, luego de saber a Harry a salvo, también ayudaría a moler al otro a golpes. —si reaccionaste así es porque es más serio todo esto.

—Él lo provocó, ha estado engañando a Potter, utilizándolo.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Sirius al más joven con los ojos encendidos. — Dime que no le has hecho daño a mi ahijado.

Sirius estaba a punto de ignorar la sugerencia de Lupin de primero resolver lo de Harry y luego golpear a Cedric, ya que estaba a punto de apuntar a Diggory y comenzar a maldecirlo hasta el siglo siguiente, pero algo lo evitó.

Se detuvieron por completo cuando sintieron un cambio, fue bastante brusco y repentino y con un ruido seco y, aunque nunca sintieron en verdad el campo de fuerza que había alrededor del departamento, si supieron que aquella sensación fue porque el escudo se había retirado de golpe. Los tres eran demasiado habilidosos para no darse cuenta.

Ninguno sabía que había sucedido, y dentro del departamento Harry, quizás por su estado de ebriedad, no se había dado cuenta que para cruzar del otro lado del barandal en su balcón, tuvo que romper el escudo. Pues la protección que había puesto impedía que entraran, o salieran.

Severus no perdió tiempo y lanzó un hechizo contra la puerta, no cedió. Aun sin el escudo estaba protegida, quizás podían intentarlo por el balcón, pero recordando que ya tenían a Cedric, lo levantó sin muchos miramientos acerca de la nariz ensangrentada del chico y le obligó a abrir la puerta. Así lo hizo.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vieron fueron los cristales del suelo manchados claramente de sangre, no les tomó más de dos segundos entrar por completo y divisar la peor visión que pudieron tener después de los tiempos de Voldemort. Los tres entraron en el justo instante en que Harry estaba a punto de soltarse, cuando ya estaba completamente del otro lado del barandal, el departamento no era muy amplio y podía verse perfectamente desde donde estaban.

Quizás ocurrió todo en cámara lenta, o por lo menos así lo percibió Severus. Escuchó que Remus gritó el nombre de Harry al tiempo que él y Sirius corrieron al mismo tiempo, sentía todo tan lento que incluso contaba los pasos. Sintió sus pasos crujir cuando pisó cristales desperdigados por el suelo, y a Black gritar el nombre de su ahijado. Eso sucedió en dos pasos. Severus no pudo gritar concentrado como estaba, Harry nunca volteó a verlos, quizás porque estaba demasiado ebrio para entender que le estaban llamando en su departamento, y no en su mente. Otro paso más. Severus levantó la varita cuando iba a medio camino, vio las manos de Harry soltar la baranda, él dio otro paso y abrió la boca para pronunciar el hechizo, el cuerpo de Harry se inclinó hacia adelante cuando Severus dio otro paso y lanzó un hechizo que no funcionó, otros dos pasos cuando ya desaparecía por completo de su vista el cuerpo de Potter, otro paso más y estaba tocando la baranda, llegó antes que Sirius, arrojó otro hechizo y, sin detenerse a pensar, se arrojó también.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Cuando despertó se sintió desorientado y algo mareado, abrió los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, casi sin poder moverse y con un ligero dolor en una de sus muñecas, las luces blancas del lugar no permitieron que pudiera ver correctamente, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder adaptar su vista.

—Oh cariño, por fin despertaste. —dijo una voz a su lado en cuanto lo sintió moverse.

A Severus le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que tenía a Molly Weasly a un lado de su cama, y le costó unos segundos más en darse cuenta que estaban en una habitación de hospital; San Mungo probablemente. La mujer tenía los ojos rojos como señal de que había estado llorando, y recordando todo lo que había sucedido, se alarmó.

_¿Estaba llorando por Potter? _

—Harry…— intentó decir, pero se le hizo más difícil de lo que pensó, tenía la garganta seca y un dolor de cabeza punzante se hizo presente.

Molly se tomó un momento, parecía que tenía lagrimas atoradas en la garganta que no le dejaban hablar, si había estado llorando era bastante lógico.

—Está bien, —dijo al fin, intentando mantener la compostura— lo tienen en observación

Intentó ponerse de pie pero Molly le pidió que se quedara recostado.

—Estás lastimado Severus, debes descansar.

No quería descansar, quería ver a Harry. Logró sentarse en la cama aun en contra de la mujer, con las piernas colgando a un lado, y sintió un mareo y otro fuerte punzón en la cabeza.

— ¿Que sucedió? —preguntó, lo último que recordaba fue haberse arrojado después de Harry. Molly le tendió un vaso de agua cuando escuchó su voz ronca, él se la bebió de un solo trago— ¿Dónde está Potter?

—Han pasado demasiadas cosas y no me he enterado del todo de que sucedió— dijo ayudándole a ponerse de pie cuando se dio cuenta de que el maestro de pociones no le haría caso en sus indicaciones de descanso—Si quieres habla con Sirius, el realmente no pudo explicarme bien de lo conmocionado que estaba cuando los trajeron. Esta con Harry. Yo solo sé que los trajeron al hospital a ambos desmayados. Ron, Hermione y yo estábamos aquí por que bueno, ella dio a luz por el estrés de lo sucedido, y entre ella y ustedes no he podido estar con nadie mucho tiempo.

A Severus le dolía bastante la cabeza, y en verdad lo único que quería era ver a Harry, pero en cierto punto se sintió mal de que a Granger se le adelantara el parto por aquella situación, debía ser algo bastante traumático.

— ¿Cómo esta ella?

Molly esbozó una pequeña sonrisa genuina.

—Está bien al igual que su bebé, solo necesitan descansar bastante.

Severus asintió verdaderamente aliviado, lo último que quería era una tragedia que empeorara la situación, además la chica había hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a Harry. También le preguntó a la Molly cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido: habían pasado unas seis horas desde el accidente, no podía creer que había dormido tanto. De repente fue capaz de sentir algo en la parte lateral de su cabeza, quizás no lo había sentido antes por su aturdimiento, se llevó la mano hasta la parte derecha de su frente y sintió un pequeño vendaje, también tenía un vendaje en su muñeca derecha que apenas notaba.

—Al parecer caíste de ese lado—dijo Molly antes de que el pudiera formular una pregunta—tuvieron que suturarte. No creo que te queden marcas—dijo lo último como intentando aliviarlo.

Severus solo asintió y decidió buscar a Harry—no le importaba demasiado si le quedaban marcas o no en ese preciso instante—, ella le indicó en qué habitación estaba el muchacho, pero dijo que iría con Ron y Hermione para ver como seguía ella y decirle a Remus que ya había despertado, al parecer el licántropo había pedido que le informaran cuando despertaran Harry y Severus.

La habitación de Potter estaba cercana a la suya, se detuvo un segundo frente a la puerta, estaba solo, Molly ya había doblado la esquina hacia alguna otra sala en busca de Ron y Hermione, y Severus no sabía si debía entrar o no.

¿Él tenía derecho de entrar y ver como estaba Potter?

Realmente no era absolutamente nada del Gryffindor, no tenía verdaderas razones para entrar al cuarto de hospital a verlo, eso era algo que solo hacían los familiares y amigos, y Snape no se sentía ninguna de las dos cosas. Era simplemente un hombre tonto que se había enamorado solo, patético.

Bufó por la ruta en la que iban sus pensamientos, no era hora de compadecerse, se dijo a si mismo que solo entraría para ver a Potter y saldría de inmediato, ya había demostrado su preocupación frente a los demás, nadie le juzgaría aún más —o eso quería pensar—si decidía entrar al cuarto del Gryffindor.

Pensó si debía tocar o no, y al final terminó simplemente abriendo la puerta y entrando en la habitación. Adentro solo estaba Sirius, que le dedicó una larga mirada cuando lo sintió a sus espaldas. Black estaba sentado junto a la cama, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza indicándole que podía acercarse.

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntó Severus, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de la cama pudo ver a Harry. El chico se veía tan frágil tendido en esa cama de hospital, sin el glamour escondiéndole, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tan pausada que apenas se notaba.

—Estable—dijo Sirius con voz derrotada, en algún otro momento habría dicho algún comentario que molestara al maestro de pociones, pero en aquel instante no tenía muchas ganas de pelear con el otro, y menos después de lo que había hecho por su ahijado—está débil no solo por el golpe, sino también por su… estado alimenticio. No se alimentaba bien, ya estaba débil antes de la caída. Según me explicaron los medimagos. Pero ya está estable.

Era extraño, quien los viera a ambos tan calmados uno junto al otro, pensaría que ambos hombres eran un espejismo y no los reales Severus Snape y Sirius Black, los cuales no perdían el tiempo en insultarse o maldecirse nunca. Pero ninguno tenía ganas de pelear cuando Harry estaba en ese estado. Y Black, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le debía demasiado al maestro de pociones por lo que había hecho.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— ¿Recuerdas que te lanzaste por él? —preguntó Sirius sin ningún rastro de malicia o burla, aun así Severus no pudo evitar avergonzarse ligeramente, aunque no lo demostró—lanzaste un hechizo.

—Lance dos, el primero no funcionó.

Sirius asintió.

—Harry siempre ha sido tan poderoso…—dijo suspirando—sin saberlo nos estaba impidiendo salvarlo. Cuando lanzaste el segundo y te lanzaste, en cierta forma tú impediste que Harry muriera por que el hechizo detuvo tú caída, pero tú lograste aferrar a Harry y por eso también lo salvaste a él. Pero como la magia de él es tan fuerte, —hizo una pequeña pausa—su magia intentó romper el hechizo de protección, y ambos terminaron golpeándose, aunque por lo menos….

Sirius no pudo continuar, pero Severus entendió. De no haberse lanzado por el balcón ningún hechizo habría podido detener la caída de Harry, el hechizo funcionó tan solo porque, durante la caída, había aferrado a Potter, y aun así no pudo evitar que se golpearan. Sirius debía estar pensando en que habría sucedido si Snape no se hubiese lanzado.

— ¿Por qué estas tu solo? —dijo el maestro de pociones cuando el silencio se hizo algo incómodo.

— ¿Molly no te dijo? El bebé de Hermione ya nació. Tuvo unas complicaciones por haberse adelantado, pero estará bien. Nos hemos pasado de ella a Harry, —dudó en agregar lo último— incluso a ti también.

Severus asintió lentamente, pensó que quizás ya era tiempo de que se marchara, había visto a Harry y no había muchas razones para que se quedara ahí, pero en verdad no quería irse. Aunque inmediatamente recordó algo más.

— ¿Qué paso con Diggory? —preguntó, con un tono de voz bastante bajo, el solo pensamiento del tejón le producía rabia.

Sirius se tensó ligeramente, algo que a los ojos entrenados de Snape no pasó desapercibido. Black miró directamente hacia Harry antes de hablar.

—No me contuve y… lo maldije.

Eso era algo lógico, Severus no entendía la reacción tan dramática del otro, a menos de que… ¿exactamente cómo fue que lo maldijo?

— ¿Qué le hiciste Black? —preguntó genuinamente curioso, dudaba que nada que le hubiesen hecho fuera suficiente castigo, pero estaba interesado en saber.

Sirius no contestó, sonrió ligeramente y se levantó.

—Que te cuente Remus—dijo sencillamente, y luego mencionó algo acerca de que quería ir a comer y que aprovecharía que Severus estaba ahí para que vigilara a Harry. Se encaminó hasta la puerta y agregó: —Gracias, por todo.

Y salió sin decir más y sin esperar respuesta.

Severus se sentó en la silla donde anteriormente había estado Black. De alguna manera pensó que lo de ir a comer algo fue solo una vaga excusa del otro para dejarle un momento a solas con Harry, al parecer tenia escrito por toda la cara su desesperación por estar cerca de Potter. No se puso a pensar que significaba el hecho de que Black actuara de forma tan indulgente, por el momento solo aprovecharía la ocasión.

Miró con más detenimiento a Harry y, en un acto de valentía, le tomó de la mano.

—Usted es un estúpido Potter—susurró—no sabe cuanta gente lo quiere y se preocupa por usted… yo incluido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

La cabeza le punzaba bastante, y quizás fue eso lo que le hizo despertarse. Se quejó un poco cuando intentó abrir los ojos y la luz brillante lo cegó. A su memoria llegó vagamente el instante en que se había lanzado desde lo alto del edificio donde vivía, así que lógicamente ya estaba muerto. Por un momento pensó que podía llegar al cielo luego de morir, había hecho bastantes cosas buenas, pero si le dolía el cuerpo de esa forma significaba que debía estar en el infierno, al parecer.

—Harry…

Escuchaba una voz, pero no lograba identificar de donde venía. Intentó moverse pero en verdad le pesaba el cuerpo, se sentía muy débil, los parpados le pesaban horrores.

—Harry, despertaste.

¿Severus? Se le parecía demasiado a la voz de Severus, pero él quería mucho a Severus, significaba que no podía estar en el infierno, no se puede sufrir si hay alguien a quien amas. A menos de que fuera un demonio que lo atormentaría con forma de Severus…no eso no podía ser.

Terminó de abrir los ojos lentamente e intentó acomodar su vista, aun sin sus anteojos pudo ver que sí era Severus.

—Mis ga...fas—se le hacía difícil hablar, tenía la garganta seca.

Severus se dio cuenta y le facilitó un poco de agua que le habían dejado junto a la cama, además de agarrar las gafas que estaban en la mesita y colocárselas suavemente.

— ¿Mejor?

El otro solo asintió.

—¿Qué.. suce..dió?

—Creo que tú deberías explicarnos eso. —Se puso serio sin quererlo realmente, le habría gustado hablarle de forma más delicada, pero quizás la situación ameritaba que lo enfrentara directamente— Te encerraste con un hechizo en tu departamento, y cuando logramos entrar solo fue para verte caer por el balcón.

Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos lentamente.

—Bebí demasiado.

—De eso no hay duda. Pero el problema está en el por qué bebiste.

—Severus yo…—intentó levantarse un poco, Severus le ayudó para que quedara medio sentado.

—Harry—dijo el maestro cuando el otro no continuó— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? No hoy, —aclaró— ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

—Voldemort…

— ¿Esto es un hechizo de él?

Harry negó con la cabeza, Voldemort no le había hecho lo que Snape estaba insinuando.

—Él me hizo estas marcas—dijo pasando sus manos por encima de la ropa, aun sin verlo Severus recordaba perfectamente las marcas que había visto—él me hizo esta deformidad que soy ahora—siguió hablando mientras su mano recorría las cicatrices que tenía.

Eso hizo que a Severus se le estrujara el pecho. Potter se veía tan frágil, tan roto, tan dañado.

—Dejaste de comer Potter, y te escondiste detrás de un Glamour.

—No quería que nadie viera las marcas, tenía miedo. Luego estuve con Cedric y a él no le gustaban, me di cuenta de que esconderme era una buena decisión.

—No lo era—dijo Snape tajante— nunca fue una buena decisión esconderte, nada de lo que te hiciera Voldemort debía avergonzarte, y si Cedric te hizo pensar eso…— Se detuvo cuando vio los ojos cristalizados de Harry, no era su intención hacerlo llorar, así que debía calmarse. —no debías esconderte. Esas cicatrices…

—Estas cicatrices son imborrables Severus, la mayoría fueron hechas con magia oscura, principalmente esta—dijo pasando su mano fuertemente por la que más odiaba—la odio, no puedo verme en el espejo sin sentir asco de mí mismo ¿Cómo no van a sentir asco los demás?

—Yo no siento asco —Cortó rápidamente— yo no siento asco de ti de ninguna forma.

—Deberías, yo soy un monstruo—interrumpió Harry—deje de comer cuando pensé que quizás ayudaría a no verme tan mal, y Cedric dijo que estaba de acuerdo.

Una cosa era segura, Severus iba a matar a Diggory. A matarlo en toda la extensión de la palabra. Si bien estaba entendiendo que lo que tenía Harry no era toda culpa del tejón, ese maldito había contribuido a su estado. Estaba comprendiendo que Potter había estado sufriendo sobre su apariencia sin contarle a nadie, porque mencionó que estaba usando un hechizo para ocultarlas, pero que cuando llegó Cedric a su vida, sus inseguridades se habían confirmado. Snape creía que nada de lo que Sirius le había hecho a Cedric sería suficiente.

Y luego lo de la comida, Harry lo había usado como una forma de compensar lo que él pensaba que eran imperfecciones, y el que se suponía que era su novio…

— ¿Él te dijo que dejaras de comer? —preguntó, teniendo una idea de la posible respuesta.

Harry parecía no querer contestar, pero la mirada que le dedicó el otro no le permitió quedarse callado.

—Yo no comía mucho cuando lo conocí…

— ¿Él te dijo que dejaras de comer? —repitió.

—Solo decía que quizás estaba subiendo de peso, lo decía por ayudar.

Era notorio que Harry no culpaba a Cedric por absolutamente nada, y aun así sus palabras demostraban lo culpable que era. De repente, una pequeña duda lo invadió.

— ¿Fue por él que dejaste de ir a la cafetería?

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros

—Me hizo entender que comía demasiados dulces. Aunque lo único que lamento de eso fue que ya no te veía.

Severus lo lamentaba también, no iba a esa cafetería por que le gustara, solo iba para encontrarse "casualmente" con Potter, pero quizás no era momento de decir eso.

El silencio los inundó por un momento, Snape no sabía bien que podría decir a continuación, tenía grandes ganas de gritarle a Harry muchas cosas. Quería gritarle en primer lugar que él no tenía nada de malo, que esas cicatrices eran la prueba de que era el mago más valiente y entregado que jamás había existido, que se había arriesgado por sus seres queridos, y que gracias a todo el esfuerzo que había realizado, el mundo mágico estaba a salvo. Pero obviamente en el estado en que se encontraba el chico, no serviría de nada.

Quería gritarle que nunca debió dejar de comer, que no tenía nada que compensar, que era perfecto. Que Cedric solo era un estúpido y maldito tejón cuya opinión no valía nada, que tenía muchas personas preocupadas por él que jamás pensarían en él como un monstruo, pero quizás tampoco serviría gritar eso.

Quería decirle que para él, para Severus Snape, Harry Potter jamás sería un monstruo, jamás sería algo repulsivo, todo lo contrario. Severus hacia mucho había aceptado que Harry significaba todo lo bueno, todo lo hermoso y maravilloso que él jamás podría tener. A ojos del pocionista Harry era la persona más bella en el mundo, aun en esa cama de hospital, aun con lo mal que se veía por su mala alimentación, aun con todo, se seguía viendo como un ángel a ojos de Severus, y eso, aunque quizás tampoco ayudara, era lo único que podría decir.

—Potter—dijo, obteniendo la atención del otro—tu no me das asco, todo lo contrario, siempre he sentido que eres alguien…especial.

No era que no quisiera decirle cosas especiales, era que simplemente no sabía cómo decirlas. Normalmente se guardaba sus sentimientos, y pensaba que las cursilerías no eran para él, pero Harry necesitaba palabras dulces, de apoyo. Y él se las daría aunque eso significara ponerse en evidencia, exponer sus sentimientos, los cuales seguramente serian rechazados. Pero no le importaba si de algo servían para que el chico en la cama entendiera lo especial que era.

—Tú eres especial en todos los sentidos. Eres valiente, amable, eres testarudo, demasiado quizás—dijo sonriendo a medias—y hermoso también. No importa cómo te veas, tú eres simplemente hermoso.

Las lágrimas que Harry había estado reteniendo desde un principio se derramaron en ese preciso instante, y Severus las limpió con su mano sana.

—Severus…

—Tú no tienes nada de malo, quizás ahora no te des cuenta, pero sé que lo harás algún día, te darás cuenta lo especial y hermoso que eres, quizás logres ver en ti lo que yo veo, porque yo te veo como algo tan especial.

—Yo…

Sea lo que fuera que iba a decir Harry, se vio interrumpido cuando Remus entró con Sirius, ambos hombres se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron despierto y se acercaron rápidamente a la cama. Severus pensó que era momento de irse, pero en cuanto se levantó de la silla Remus le tomó de la manga.

—Quédate— le dijo, mientras Sirius abrazaba a Harry.

Y Severus se quedó. En todos los sentidos.

Pronto llegarían todos los demás a la habitación, y lo hicieron aguantando las lágrimas para no llorar frente a Harry. Ese mismo día Severus les contó parte de lo que había hablado con el chico —omitiendo su clara declaración—y todos quedaron en que Harry necesitaba ayuda profesional, y con todos, también incluían a Severus. Por qué este, sin darse cuenta como, fue incluido en la "familia" de Harry cuando todos apoyaron al Gryffindor en su recuperación.

Y quizás, solo quizás, a Snape no le molestaba ese hecho. Estaba cerca de Harry después de todo, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, no le molestaba estar entre aquella "familia" de locos después de todo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

— ¿Cómo me veo? —aquella sencilla pregunta siempre traía consigo una especie de trampa en esa situación, y Snape lo sabía.

Harry lo veía de pie desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Severus, esperando una repuesta. Para el pocionista, Harry siempre lucia bien, eso era algo que no necesitaba discutir con nadie, pero en ese tiempo que había convivido con el chico y su recuperación, sabía que el otro estaba más que nervioso por la respuesta.

Habían pasado tres años desde que estuvieron en el hospital, días más tarde Harry se enteró de todos los detalles de su rescate, incluyendo los golpes que le dio Severus a Cedric y que el maestro de pociones se había arrojado para salvarlo, eso era demasiado para él. No entendía como Severus se había arriesgado por él, no valía tanto. O por lo menos pensaba que no valía tanto.

Aun ante la reticencia de Harry todos quedaron de acuerdo en algo: el chico necesitaba ayuda. Eso era algo innegable, por cuestiones de privacidad, Hermione logró encontrar una psiquiatra que trabajaba entre los muggles, pero que tenía conocimiento del mundo mágico, no necesitaban que Harry fuera objeto de entrevistas y de artículos en algún periódico o revista mágica acerca de su salud mental.

La psiquiatra—Mefys, se llamaba, o por lo menos era su diminutivo— era bastante amable y, aunque al principio Harry no quería saber nada de ella, poco a poco fue entendiendo que se sentía un poco mejor cuando estaba con ella. Ella le diagnosticó con trastorno dismorfico corporal, del cual se le había derivado una anorexia para intentar "arreglar sus defectos."

El tratamiento de ambas cosas era largo, bastante, pero Harry encontró bastante apoyo en el camino. Con esos tres años apenas estaba sobrellevando muchas cosas, aunque aún le quedaba mucho camino.

Algo muy importante que había explicado la doctora era que, en la medida de lo posible, no podía vivir solo. No sería lo correcto, no solo tendría sesiones de terapia con ella, también le indicarían un tratamiento farmacológico que, lógicamente, debía cumplir. También estaba el hecho de que necesitaban que alguien se fijara en si consumía sus comidas.

Sirius le dijo que fuera a vivir a su casa con Remus, incluso ellos le dijeron que si él no quería dejar su departamento, ellos se irían con él. Molly también ofreció su casa, y Hermione y Ron no se quedaron atrás. Harry lo pensó por casi una semana, realmente no sabía qué hacer, no quería ir a vivir con nadie porque se sentía que sería una carga, pero su familia ya le había dado un ultimátum, si no decidía él mismo, ellos lo harían.

Ellos sabían que debían dejar que Harry fuera a su ritmo en la recuperación, pero ciertas cosas debían forzarlas si querían ayudar, y una de ellas era mantenerlo vigilado para que siguiera el tratamiento. La indecisión de Harry duró hasta que Severus, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía, también le ofreció quedarse con él; y Harry lo aceptó.

Nunca habían vuelto a tocar el tema de la declaración de Snape, y el maestro en pociones lo tomaba como un rechazo, pero su amistad había continuado, y él estaba más que dispuesto en apoyar a Harry en su recuperación, así que se tragó sus sentimientos y fue la persona que Potter necesitaba en esos momentos.

Como seguiría dando clases, decidieron buscar algo pequeño que contara principalmente con una chimenea y dos habitaciones, para que Snape pudiera ir y volver del colegio, Minerva fue una de las pocas que se enteró de la situación, y sin dudar ayudó a Severus.

Aunque la decisión de Harry de pedirle a Snape que viviera con él asombró a muchos, nadie se quejó. Bueno, Sirius quería quejarse acerca de que debía ser él quien cuidara a su ahijado, pero se contuvo en vista de que Remus lo amenazó.

El primer año fue quizás el peor, en el cual la negación fue lo que más estuvo presente. Snape tenía que aguantar que Harry de la nada se rehusara a tomar el medicamento, o que explotara diciendo que no necesitaba ir donde ningún doctor. También estaba el hecho de la comida, el primer año fue bastante difícil establecer una rutina diaria de alimentación.

El tema de Cedric también fue algo difícil de manejar y que durante unos meses acrecentó los días malos del chico. A Harry se le había explicado que las cosas que vivió con su ahora exnovio no eran sanas de ninguna manera, pero había ciertos días donde se deprimía pensando en que quizás el tejón sí tenía razón y que se había ido por que no era lo suficientemente "hermoso." La verdad es que después de que Sirius le hechizara con algo que Snape aún no podía creer, Black y Remus amenazaron a Diggory con que si volvía a acercarse a Harry, le iría mucho peor. No hicieron más nada por un simple hecho: no querían que Harry se enterara de que, además de todo lo que había sufrido, Diggory le era infiel desde un principio. Ya Harry estaba llevando demasiadas cosas por el momento, y no querían cargar un trauma extra que debía suponer el tener más de dos años con alguien que desde un principio te es infiel. Probablemente lo descubriría algún día, pero por el momento ellos entendían que hacían lo mejor. Y Severus estuvo de acuerdo, al igual que Hermione y Ron, aunque no les gustaba para nada ocultarle algo tan serio a su amigo.

En ese mismo primer año, la psiquiatra les dijo que estaba la alternativa de internarlo un año en el caso de que no obtuvieran una mejoría, así que Severus le pidió que le detallara todo lo que él podía hacer para evitar llegar a ese punto. No dejaría que Potter fuera internado si podía evitarlo.

Nadie podía decir que había sido fácil, pero tampoco esperaban que lo fuera. Con tres años desde entonces, Harry había conseguido ganar algo de peso. Sus hábitos alimenticios no eran completamente sanos, puesto que a veces se rehusaba a comer —cuando decía que había comido demasiado ya—o cuando Severus le encontraba devolviendo la comida. Pero por lo menos ya había comprendido que lo que hacía era dañino para su salud, y eso en sí, era uno de los pasos más grandes que podía dar.

Otro hecho importante era que hacia tan solo dos meses que Harry había decidido abandonar el uso del Glamour. No se había sentido completamente listo y la doctora les dijo que algunas cosas debían dejar que él las decidiera mientras avanzaba la terapia. Así que para Severus fue demasiado bueno cuando una noche al regresar de Hogwarts Harry le dijo:

— ¿Qué pensarías de mi si dejo de usar el hechizo?

Severus no pudo evitar abrazarlo, y Harry correspondió ese abrazo.

Desde que habían estado viviendo juntos no hubo acercamientos más allá de amigos. O por lo menos así lo veía Snape. Solían tomar el desayuno y la cena juntos, o por lo menos Harry lo intentaba.

Pasaban muchas noches juntos, a veces en completo silencio mientras Snape leía o corregía trabajos y Harry escuchaba música o dormitaba en el mueble junto a Snape, otras veces Harry le contaba las cosas graciosas que habían sucedido en el ministerio, y aunque a Snape no le parecían tan divertidas, siempre se reía de las caras que ponía Harry.

Por un momento pensó que en algún punto disminuiría la intensidad de sus sentimientos, pero solo aumentaron al tenerlo tan cerca cada día. Pobre iluso.

—Te ves bien Harry—dijo al fin.

Harry frunció los labios, seguramente dudando. Siempre dudaba cuando los demás le decían que su aspecto físico estaba bien, y más después de que dejó de utilizar el Glamour. Se estaban arreglando para la fiesta navideña que habría en casa de Molly, desde que vivían juntos, Severus ya no podía librarse de asistir a ninguna fiesta o reunión, sino iba por petición de Harry, lo hacía por obligación de Molly o Remus. Con Sirius las cosas habían llegado a un punto neutro. Nada de maldiciones ni golpes, aunque de vez en cuando se lanzaban frases que no podían ser escuchadas por menores de edad y casi siempre tenían opiniones distintas sobre temas tan triviales como "de qué color pintar una habitación", pero no se les podía pedir demasiado a ellos dos.

Cuando estuvieron listos Harry tomó la mano del maestro de pociones y se aparecieron. Tomar la mano del más alto era algo que Harry había aprendido que le infundía confianza y le ayudaba a relajarse cuando se sentía estresado. Y aunque fuera a una fiesta con la familia que tanto conocía, el ir sin el hechizo puesto le producía una ligera ansiedad. Cuando se aparecieron en la madriguera Harry no soltó la mano de Severus, y caminaron así hasta la puerta principal.

—Severus—dijo Harry llamando la atención del otro—gracias.

—No tienes que…

—Si tengo. Creo que de no haber sido por ti… no se ni qué creo ya. Tú me has ayudado en tantas cosas, que ni siquiera sé cómo agradecerte. Antes… yo antes pensaba que estaba solo, que no tenía a nadie ¿sabes?

—No estás solo Potter.

—Lo sé—sonrió—ahora lo sé. Y en parte es gracias a ti. Todo este proceso ha sido duro, para mí, mi familia, y para ti más. Has estado viendo en este difícil proceso la belleza que yo no puedo ver en mí.

Ya estaban en la puerta sin atreverse a tocar, el ruido del interior indicaba que estaban haciendo un desastre entre música y juegos, pero ninguno se atrevió a tocar

—Todo lo que he hecho es nada comparado a lo que te mereces Potter

—Harry, Severus, dime Harry, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Severus no le contestó, le seguiría diciendo así si eso le hacía molestar. En cambio dijo:

—Nada será demasiado para ti, hermoso. Todo lo que haga, siempre será para ti.

Harry sonrió y elevándose un poco hasta la altura de Severus, lo besó. Él mayor jamás se esperó eso, pero reaccionó rápido para responder al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Fue un beso lento y corto, demasiado corto según Severus, quien se quedó esperando más cuando Harry se separó.

—Luego—dijo mientras tocaba la puerta—ahora debemos entrar.

No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Molly abriera la puerta y los saludara efusivamente para decirles que entraran. Ya todos estaban en la sala armando unos juegos para los niños. Harry se adelantó pero la sorpresa no permitía que Snape se moviera de su sitio.

¿Qué había significado ese beso?

¿Y ese luego?

Decidió que podría esperar hasta más tarde para preguntar, después de todo, luego podría obtener otro beso.

Fin


	15. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Harry con tono nervioso. Se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo de arriba abajo, sintiendo que algo debía de arreglar en su traje que aún no lograba ver.

Hermione le vio con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba a enderezar ligeramente su corbata.

—Te ves encantador.

— ¿Crees que le guste como me veo?

— ¿A Severus? —Preguntó ella casi riendo—todos hemos visto cómo te mira, te come con los ojos sea como sea que vayas.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente, la situación completa lo tenía algo nervioso y no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

—Tú también estás preciosa—dijo Harry viendo a su mejor amiga.

—Pero claro, soy tu dama de honor, debo estar hermosa—Hermione dio una vuelta entera enseñándole el vestido, y Harry volvió a afirmar lo que había dicho. Tenía suerte de que a última hora quien lo estaba ayudando a cambiarse era Hermione y no Sirius, no se relajaría tanto de no estar con la chica. — ¿Sabes? Estoy preocupada por Ron—exclamó Hermione— ¿crees que este bien? Tengo rato que no se de él.

—Le dejaste encargado de los niños—recordó Harry sonriendo—no creo que esté para nada bien.

Hermione asintió, seguramente entre sus hijos —uno de seis y los otros dos de diez— Teddy, quien ya tenía once, y los hijos de los gemelos y de Bill debían estar poniendo a Ron de cabeza, literalmente.

Se imaginaron la escena, y no pudieron evitar reír imaginándose los quejidos del pelirrojo.

Cuatro años habían pasado luego del beso que Harry le dio a Severus frente a la madriguera, cuatro años en los que ellos habían comenzado una relación.

Al principio habían decidido ir despacio, si bien ya vivían juntos llevar las cosas demasiado rápido —con la situación de Harry— podía ser perjudicial. Así que cuando volvieron esa noche después del primer beso, Severus se cobró el "luego" que Harry le había dicho, y reclamó otro beso.

Beso que se quedó solo en eso y en nada más, cosa que Harry agradeció.

Su situación no iba más allá de abrazos y besos compartidos, y dormir abrazados en la misma cama una que otra noche. Severus iría al ritmo de Harry, aquello era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado y aceptaría lo que fuere que le diera. Pasaron casi cinco meses antes de que el menor diera el siguiente paso: una primera noche entre los dos, quizás algo torpe debido al temor que los envolvía al dar ese paso, pero que fue el comienzo de muchas otras más.

Aunque planearon mantenerlo en secreto un poco más y ver cómo iba evolucionando aquello que tenían, ninguno supo cómo Hermione se dio cuenta y comenzó a gritarlo emocionada en una comida familiar delante de todos los presentes, incluyendo Sirius, el cual aunque lo sospechaba ligeramente, no pudo evitar que la noticia le cayera mal y duró casi tres días seguidos sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie estando en estado de shock, internalizándolo todo. No debía ser muy fácil enterarse de que su único ahijado tenía una relación con una serpiente que fue su mayor enemigo durante tanto tiempo. Pero tuvo que aceptarlo, ni el mismo podía negar que la presencia de Snape ayudaba a Harry de una forma increíble, y ya de por si le debía demasiadas cosas a Snape—incluyendo el día que salvó a Harry— así que debía comportarse como un adulto.

Aunque eso no significaba que no lo amenazaba de vez en cuando…

Estando en el presente, Hermione y Harry sintieron un toque en la puerta, y vieron como Severus se asomaba a través de ella.

—Harry…

Hermione reaccionó rápidamente cuando vio que Snape iba entrando en la habitación. ¡EL novio no podía ver a la novia antes de la boda!

— ¡Harry escóndete! —gritó ella casi asustando al maestro de pociones por lo inesperado de esa reacción.

Harry no supo muy bien que pretendía Hermione, pero atinó a colocarse detrás de los cortinajes que había en la habitación. Se sentía estúpido, pero aquello le causó risa cuando entendió por que debía esconderse.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Severus con el ceño fruncido ¿desde cuándo Harry debía esconderse si él llegaba?

—No puedes ver a Harry, —dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos frente a Severus— es de mala suerte.

— ¿Que? —no estaba entendiendo nada, veía la silueta de Harry detrás de las grandes cortinas y a Granger haciéndole frente ¿Qué era aquello?

—Es una tradición, —explicó Hermione con gesto serio, era una tradición muy importante—el novio no puede ver a la novia hasta el momento del altar.

— ¿Están jugando? ¿Es una estúpida tradición Muggles? —hizo el intento de acercarse a donde estaba Harry, pero la chica le cortó el paso.

— ¡No puedes verlo! —Gritó Hermione— Es de mala suerte.

Severus bufó ante esa estupidez.

—Granger, ni somos Muggles para seguir esa ridícula costumbre, ni Harry es mujer.

—Eso no importa—exclamó ella con determinación— hay que seguir las normas. Si quieres hablar con él, debes vendarte los ojos.

Severus volvió a bufar con frustración, pero al oír la risa de Harry ante aquella situación no pudo evitar ceder ante las exigencias de Hermione. Si a Harry le parecía algo divertido, ¿Por qué no complacerlos en este ridículo juego?

—Bien, me vendare los ojos.

Hermione sonrió al tiempo que asentía, sacó su varita y apuntó a la cara de un reticente Snape. Una venda mágica le tapó los ojos con un simple hechizo.

—Se desvanecerá cuando salgas de la habitación—dijo ella—y no intentes quitártela, o me daré cuenta.

Severus asintió envuelto en la oscuridad en la que estaba ahora. Escuchó pasos alejarse y luego una puerta que se cerraba, y supo que Hermione había salido de la habitación dejándolo solo con Harry. Un segundo después, unos brazos le envolvieron y una boca se unió a la suya.

—Esto es una locura ¿no? —Escuchó la voz de Harry cuando dejó de besarlo— Tu y yo, casándonos.

—Todo contigo es una locura, Potter—respondió devolviendo el abrazo y el beso, le encantaba besar a su prometido tantas veces como pudiera. —Solo quería saber cómo estabas.

Severus se había preocupado de que la situación estresante—por que las bodas son un estrés total— afectara a Harry en algún sentido, y como tenía un rato que no le veía, decidió escaparse de las manos de Remus y Arthur y buscar a su prometido.

—Estoy bien—respondió Harry, amaba la preocupación que Severus siempre le dedicaba—y ahora estoy mejor. Este es el mejor momento de mi vida.

—No diga eso señor Potter—dijo Severus, y aun con los ojos vendados le dedicó una sonrisa ladina—espera a que llegue nuestra noche de bodas.

Harry se sonrojó y agradeció que el otro no podía verle.

—No será nuestra primea vez, Severus.

—Lo sé, pero sí nuestra primera noche de casados, y he preparado algo especial.

— ¿Qué es?

—Es sorpresa Potter, tendrás que descubrirlo…

El sonrojo de Harry fue en aumento, y aunque no podía verlo, Severus lo dedujo e imagino lo hermoso que se veía Harry abochornado.

Harry carraspeó e intentó cambiar de tema.

— ¿Cómo te tratan Remus y Arthur? Te están ayudando a arreglarte.

—Me están volviendo loco, ¿pero cuando no? —Intentaba parecer serio, pero se notaba que entre todo, estaba disfrutando con toda esa situación— no paran de hacerme cambios e intentar arreglar la corbata, la han arreglado cinco veces.

—Ellos están más nervioso que yo.

—Y eso que no has visto al perro de tu padrino.

—Severus…

—No miento, se convirtió en perro para gruñirme después de amenazarme.

— ¿Te amenazó?

—Me dijo que si te llegaba a lastimar, me despedaza. —Se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse demasiado— Nada nuevo.

Harry suspiró, tendría que hablar seriamente con Sirius y hacerle entender que Severus nunca le lastimaría, todo lo contrario.

—Hablare con Sirius para…

—No te preocupes—le interrumpió—se lo preocupado que esta. Además, puedo controlar a un perro pulgoso fácilmente.

La respuesta del menor fue besarlo, Severus ya debía irse y, aunque en pocos minutos volverían a verse y esta vez frente al altar, no quería separarse de él.

Unos minutos luego de que Snape saliera, alguien más abrió su puerta.

—Harry, —escuchó a Hermione que entraba a la habitación—es hora.

Harry asintió y junto a Hermione salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar donde Sirius, quien estaba esperándolos en la puerta que daba al amplio y decorado jardín donde se realizaría la boda.

Sirius vio al otro Gryffindor con deteniendo, no pudo evitar sentir el orgullo que todo padre siente cuando ve a su hijo en esa situación, y el sentía a Harry como un hijo propio.

Hermione se apresuró a salir al jardín, no quería perderse la entrada de su amigo.

Sirius lo tomó del brazo, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz cada vez que veía el avance de su hijo. Aunque aún no podía considerar que estaba completamente recuperado, en esos siete años había cambiado bastante.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, supieron que era su momento de entrar teniendo la mirada de todos los presentes. Todos sus amigos y allegados se encontraban ahí, y sin embargo Harry solo tenía ojos para quien le esperaba en el altar con mirada enamorada.

—Aun estas a tiempo—le susurró Sirius lo más cerca de su oído para que nadie le escuchara mientras caminaban fingiendo una sonrisa—si quieres huir, solo dímelo y te saco de aquí.

Harry apretó los labios para no reír frente a todos y mantuvo su vista fija en Severus.

—El me cuidara bien.

Severus no podía emitir palabra, Harry se veía tan hermoso, tan único. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de alegría, y estaba inmensamente orgulloso de saberse el responsable de que Harry estuviese tan feliz.

Cuando llegó al lado de Severus, Sirius no pudo evitar mirar al maestro de pociones con advertencia mover los labios para decir una grosería sin emitir sonido.

El oficiador—el mismo viejo mago que había casado a sus amigos— comenzó con las palabras de rutina, y Harry no podía evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que estaba Severus.

—Acepto—dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente.

Escuchó que quien oficiaba la boda se aclaraba la garganta.

—Mmm, señor Potter, aun no le toca decir eso.

La risa mal disimulada de los invitados no le importó, no le molestaba demostrar lo perdido que estaba cuando se hundía en los ojos de Severus.

El mago siguió con las palabras de rutina y luego de que ambos dijeran sus votos y —ahora sí— dijeran acepto, sonrió a la ahora pareja.

—Puede besarlo—dijo al final, y Snape no esperó más invitación.

Después de la boda por supuesto iba la fiesta, en la cual llegado un punto, el alcohol era quien más dominaba entre todos. Los recién casados tenían ya un rato bailando abrazados con todas las parejas a su alrededor, cuando Harry escuchó una canción que tanto recuerdos le traía.

_You leapt from crumbling bridges watching cityscapes turn to dust__  
__Filming helicopters crashing in the ocean from way above_

—Es nuestra canción—susurró Harry levantando la vista hacia su esposo.

—Por supuesto—Severus le dio un rápido beso, sintiendo plenamente la felicidad del momento— ¿Cómo no sonaría nuestra canción en nuestra boda?

_Got the music in you baby, tell me why  
Got the music in you baby, tell me why  
You've been locked in here forever and you just can't say goodbye_

La habían escuchado por primera vez en la segunda ocasión en que Harry fue a su oficina con la excusa de cumplir su trabajo de Auror, y la escucharon varias veces más cuando, viviendo juntos, escuchaban música tumbados en un sofá. Ninguno supo cómo, pero sin pensarlo demasiado, se había convertido en "su" canción.

_Kisses on the foreheads of the lovers wrapped in your arms  
You've been hiding them in hollowed out pianos left in the dark_

_Got the music in you baby, tell me why  
Got the music in you baby, tell me why  
You've been locked in here forever and you just can't say goodbye_

Quizás era que la letra reflejaba todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro…

_Your lips, my lips, apocalypse  
Your lips, my lips, apocalypse  
Go and sneak us through the rivers flood is rising up on your knees, oh please  
Come out and haunt me, I know you want me  
Come out and haunt me_

— ¿Te he dicho que te amo? —preguntó Harry aferrándose a un más en el abrazo. —Gracias por todo Severus.

_Sharing all your secrets with each other since you were kids  
Sleeping soundly with the locket that she gave you clutched in your fist_

Severus no habló y se limitó a darle un beso que expresara todo lo que sentía en ese momento, después de todo no siempre se necesitan palabras para demostrar algo.

_Got the music in you baby, tell me why  
Got the music in you baby, tell me why  
You've been locked in here forever and you just can't say goodbye  
You've been locked in here forever and you just can't say goodbye_

Y Severus siempre le demostraba a Harry las cosas sin tener que decir nada, le demostraba su amor, su comprensión y el cariño que siempre le tendría. Y Harry le devolvía todo aquel amor que le daba en dosis aún más grande.

_Oh, when you're all alone, I will reach for you  
When you're feeling low, I will be there, too_

…Nunca antes la letra del final había cobrado tanto sentido para él, y ahora, en aquel momento, sabía que se tenían el uno para el otro.

Por siempre…

**Nota:**

**Hola! realmente no tenia planeado hacerle un epilogo a esta historia, pero supongo que despues de tanto drama y llanto era algo necesario, XD no se puede ser tan malo en esta vida. Ahi esta lo que pasa despues del primer beso en la madriguera, me quedó bastante rosita y cliche, pero bueno, ellos se lo merecen. **

**Ademas para los que siguen mis otros fics Snarry (con mas drama todavia) les debia algo lindo y romantico. **

**Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
